Genome Era
by Artless Rose
Summary: Un boss machiavélique, un scientifique à la morale douteuse, six superstars innocentes et un sérum aux effets inconnus. Ce n'est plus la violence de l'Attitude Era, ce n'est plus la bienséance de la Kidz Era. Oubliez tout ce que vous avez connu, tout ce que vous avez adoré. Demain nous offre bien plus encore... Genome Era.
1. Le Jour d'Avant

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, elle s'appelle Genome Era**

**C'est un mélange de science-fiction et de catch. **

**Vous pourrez trouver des superstars de la WWE mais aussi**

**des créations de mon imagination !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise ! **

**Merci à Lauryane, Patachon, LovelessHapiness et Laevatainn pour leur avis éclairé !**

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

« Le Jour d'avant »

Isadora n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle travaillait à la WWE depuis trois ans, et jamais personne n'avait eu à se plaindre d'elle. Elle faisait toujours attention de ne pas créer de vagues, de bosser régulièrement, d'être un minimum aimable avec ses collègues. Et voilà qu'elle recevait une lettre du Directeur en personne. Une convocation ! Depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser. L'anxiété qui la tenaillait ce matin-là ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer. Son rendez-vous approchait à grand pas, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle se dépensait à la salle de gym sans compter, espérant ainsi calmer l'angoisse qui lui prenait les tripes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son regard revenait irrémédiablement vers la grand horloge accrochée au mur, dont les aiguilles battaient le temps à intervalles régulières.

Lassée, elle finit par descendre de la machine, récupérant sa serviette, et s'épongea le front. Elle se rendit rapidement dans les vestiaires. Une douche vivifiante ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. L'eau coulant sur son corps la détendit, mais bien trop vite, ses pensées retournèrent à cette fameuse convocation. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal... et si c'était au contraire pour la féliciter ? Oui, bien sûr ! Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de travers, elle s'en était assurée. Vince voulait très certainement la féliciter pour son travail si parfait ! Peut-être même lui donner une promotion ! La chape de plomb qui lui compressait la poitrine depuis son réveil disparut soudainement. Isadora inspira longuement. Une fois prête, elle partit en direction du bureau du Président-Directeur Général, Vince McMahon.

Cet homme avait toujours fasciné Isadora, mais elle n'avait jamais su dire s'il lui inspirait confiance ou non. Il était bien trop mystérieux, bien trop sombre, et elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. C'était précisément cela qui inquiétait Isadora. Comment arrivait-il à masquer son âme de cette manière ? Ses gestes étaient parfaitement calculés, son regard n'affichait qu'une bienveillance qu'elle savait malsaine. Tout sonnait faux. Tout était trop lisse, trop parfait chez cet homme. Mais même si elle préférait ne pas s'approcher de lui, il n'en restait pas moins son patron. Et s'il l'appelait, elle se devait d'accourir à son bureau. Isadora prit quelques secondes devant la grande porte du bureau directorial. Elle souffla profondément, tentant de faire fuir l'angoisse naissante. Elle finit par toquer à la lourde porte. Celle-ci mit quelques secondes avant de laisser apparaître le visage contrôlé de Vince. Dieu que ce type était grand...

Vince se décala pour la faire entrer. Silencieusement, il referma la porte et se dirigea derrière son bureau. D'un geste de la main, il invita Isadora à s'assoir sur la seule chaise de disponible, placée en face de lui. Un mince sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il ne disait rien, fixant calmement Isadora tandis qu'elle prenait place. Une fois assise, elle commença à se tordre les doigts, l'anxiété la rongeant de l'intérieur. Le bureau de Vince McMahon était parfaitement ordonné. Une large bibliothèque faisait fit de décoration sur le mur du fond où chaque livre était soigneusement classé par ordre alphabétique et par taille. Isadora avait déjà vu ces livres. Elle avait déjà remarqué la manie dont faisait preuve son patron et c'est elle qu'on accusait d'être maniaque ? Ce type l'était certainement plus qu'elle. Un meuble bas avait été placé contre le mur gauche. Sans même le regarder, Isadora savait parfaitement ce que l'on pouvait trouver dessus. Trois verres. Une bouteille. Un plateau circulaire. Rien ne bougeait jamais ici. Le bureau de Vince avait bénéficié du même traitement. À sa droite, une pile de dossiers parfaitement rangés, un porte plume et un encrier qui ne servait jamais. À sa gauche, une autre pile de feuilles alignées au centimètre près, juste devant, un écran d'ordinateur éteint. La pièce était sinistre, obscure et poussiéreuse.

« - Bien, débuta Vince, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je vais bien merci, lui répondit Isadora, évitant de croiser son regard.

- Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour une raison bien particulière... »

À ces mots, Isadora releva la tête. Le visage de Vince lui fit froid dans le dos. À moitié plongé dans l'obscurité, ses pupilles brillèrent d'un éclat de folie pure pendant une seconde, puis revinrent à leur habituelle bienveillance. Son sourire se crispa durant un fugace instant puis se détendit de nouveau, comme s'il n'avait jamais changé.

« - La WWE se veut toujours plus performante, tu le sais bien, continua Vince, c'est pour cela qu'elle a mis en place un roster... amélioré si tu veux...

- Qu... quel est le rapport avec moi ? Questionna Isadora

- Directe. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, Isa ! Dit Vince, avant de laisser s'échapper un rire gras du fond de sa gorge. J'ai besoin de volontaires.

- Et si... je... je ne veux pas ? Bégaya-t-elle

- Isa... soupira-t-il, ne me force pas à le dire. »

Isadora serra les poings sur ses genoux. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Isa. Elle détestait devoir changer de roster. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le choix. Elle détestait changer sa routine. La routine, c'est rassurant. Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait chaque matin. Rien de pire que de changer ses habitudes, que de devoir tout quitter pour un monde inconnu. L'inconnu fait peur, il l'a toujours fait et le fera toujours. Alors à quoi bon se lancer dedans ? Mais Vince ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle n'avait jamais eu le choix avec lui. Il décidait, elle acceptait. Encore une fois, elle se pliait ou elle dégageait.

« - D'accord.

- Pardon ? Demanda Vince

- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, réitéra Isadora.

- Parfait ! Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision pour ton avenir ! »

Faisant racler son siège, Vince se leva et contourna son bureau. Se levant à son tour, Isadora reçut autour de ses épaules le large bras du Patron. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il la garda près de lui et sortit dans le couloir à ses côtés. Ne pouvait-elle pas aller dans sa chambre seule ? Lorsque Vince l'emmena à l'opposé de sa direction, elle en déduisit que non. Elle se laissa finalement diriger sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous. Qui était le génie qui avait construit cet immeuble ? Probablement un architecte suicidaire en perte de gloire, anéanti par la mort de sa femme et alcoolique à ses heures perdues. Ce type devait profondément détester la joie de vivre, ou les arcs-en-ciel. Tout était gris, du sol au plafond. Après une éternité à trottiner aux côtés de Vince, Isadora dut se stopper devant une porte toute aussi grise que le reste de l'immeuble.

« - Les autres membres du roster sont là, commença Vince, je suis sûr que tu vas t'entendre à merveille avec eux !

- Et je suis supposée faire quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Isadora

- Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. En attendant, entre, trancha Vince. »

Alors Isadora entra.

La pièce ressemblait à une simple salle d'attente grise. Les sièges blancs alignés contre les murs contrastaient désagréablement, et rendaient l'ensemble sale et triste. Quatre personnes étaient déjà installées sur les chaises. En face d'elle, Randy Orton la fixait. Avachi sur son siège, il tenait encore son portable entre ses mains, preuve d'une occupation passée. Isadora n'avait toujours pas fait un pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier la regardait encore. Est-ce qu'elle avait une trace quelconque sur le visage ? Relevant un sourcil, Randy finit par la lâcher du regard et retourna à son téléphone, manifestement beaucoup plus intéressant. Au fond de la pièce, deux personnes discutaient discrètement. Avec son habituel veston, sa cravate et son jean, elle reconnut aisément Mike Mizanin. Complètement absorbé par sa discussion, il ne remarqua pas l'entrée d'Isadora. Il était assis près d'une jeune femme, assez petite. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et lisses et portait des lunettes rectangulaires. Isadora savait que c'était la meilleure amie de Mike. Mais comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Megan ? Madison ? Marleen ? Margaret ! Margaret, c'était cela... mais elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Maggy. Sur cette réflexion, elle partit s'assoir à son tour. Sa tranquillité fur de courte durée lorsque la quatrième personne présente dans la pièce décida de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« - Hello Rayon de soleil ! Chantonna Stephen. Alors comme ça, tu embarques avec nous ?

- Pour la dernière fois, siffla Isadora, arrête de m'appeler Rayon de soleil.

- J'y peux rien si tu illumines ma vie ! Je te manquais de trop c'est ça ?

- C'est exactement ça. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert... ironisa-t-elle. Et bouge de là, tu envahis mon espace personnel. »

Le rire de Randy traversa la pièce tandis qu'il continuait de jouer sur son portable. Stephen plissa les yeux. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? C'était facile de rire quand on avait déjà une petite amie alors que lui faisait la cour à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Cette même femme qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Il ne lâcherait pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il n'était pas Stephen Farrelly pour rien ! Même si elle s'éloignait, même si elle le repoussait, même si elle l'engueulait, il revenait à la charge, encore et encore. Que fallait-il pour qu'elle finisse par l'aimer ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre tentait de la draguer, il s'était assuré que personne du sexe masculin ne l'approche. Il la ferait céder. Barrière après barrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque enfin...

« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me regardes comme un poisson hors de l'eau ? Cingla Isadora

- J'imaginais à quel point ta peau pouvait être douce, Lumière de ma vie... susurra Stephen.

- Approche, et tu pourras dire adieu à ce qui te sert d'aimant à gonzesses.

- Plus sérieusement, Sunshine, toi aussi tu as été convoquée par le Big Boss ? Tu en sais plus à propos de son roster ultra secret ? Demanda Stephen

- Je sais simplement qu'il avait besoin de volontaires... passablement forcés. Répondit Isadora »

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, révélant une jeune femme. Randy Orton leva les yeux, qui brillèrent lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il se redressa et la jeune femme plongea dans ses bras ouverts pour déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Probablement Abbie, songea Isadora. Cette Abbie était connue aussi bien pour son physique atypique que pour son mental à l'opposé de ce dernier. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts, arborant une longue mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Ses yeux noisettes étaient cernés de noir, et elle possédait quelques piercings, notamment à l'arcade et à la lèvre. Elle portait des vêtements aussi noir que ses cheveux. Un vrai look de rockeuse. Stephen ne put qu'afficher un sourire jaune. Fallait-il sincèrement qu'ils affichent leur amour dégoulinant devant tout le monde ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas se détacher ? Ils allaient manquer d'air si leurs lèvres ne se décollaient pas rapidement ! Un pincement au cœur lui fit mal. Il appréciait vraiment Abbie. Même si elle avait ce look de rebelle anarchique, elle avait un cœur en or. Toujours gentille, toujours sincère, toujours généreuse. À croire qu'elle était un Bisounours qui avait traversé un clip de Marilyn Manson. Les yeux de Randy Orton pétillaient, et le sourire qu'il affichait montait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un parfait petit couple chanceux, pensa Stephen. Ils se rassirent main dans la main, et Abbie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

Puis le silence reprit enfin ses droits.

Mike observait tranquillement la pièce. Il était le premier à être entré, et il avait vu chaque personne s'ajouter au compte final. Peu de temps après lui, c'était Randy qui était entré sans un mot. Puis était venu Stephen et son habituelle bonne humeur avec qui il avait discuté un peu. Ensuite, c'était sa douce Maggy qui était arrivée, légèrement inquiète. Son cœur s'était emballé en la voyant arriver, mais il avait rapidement repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde, surtout pas devant elle. Mais quand il la voyait ainsi, si frêle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se pincer. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger, la rassurer, lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer. Mais comment pouvait- il le faire ? Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ici. Il avait eu cette étrange convocation de Mr McMahon qui lui avait ordonné plus ou moins patiemment de faire partie de son nouveau roster. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais son instinct lui disait que cette nouvelle lubie du Patron n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais Maggy avait eu l'air terrifiée en entrant dans la salle. Son visage balayait la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose de connu. Et elle l'avait vu, assit au fond de la pièce. Elle était venue s'assoir à côté de lui et lui avait sourit, d'une manière si douce, que Mike aurait aimé l'embrasser sur le champ. Il l'aurait probablement fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette amitié entre eux, tout du moins, l'amitié que lui portait Maggy. Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils ? Plusieurs années. Et depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux de sa meilleure amie ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il s'était réveillé un matin, comme ça, amoureux. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les mains moites, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux brillants. Puis tout s'était rapidement estompé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son amitié. Mais dès qu'il voyait son visage si doux, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux aussi profonds et aussi noirs que de l'encre, ses lèvres fines et rosées, il avait envie de tout envoyer balader, de lâcher prise et de laisser parler son cœur. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait failli tout lui avouer.

Il était sorti de ses pensées au moment où Isadora était entrée. Cette fille ne ressemblait à personne. Aussi glaciale qu'une tempête de neige, aussi brûlante qu'une éruption volcanique, aussi féroce qu'une bête sauvage, elle ne laissait personne l'approcher. Personne, sauf Stephen. Elle avait beau l'envoyer sur les roses, lui balancer des répliques cinglantes, Mike avait remarqué qu'elle ne le faisait jamais aussi méchamment qu'avec les autres. Peut-être ne le faisait-elle qu'inconsciemment ? Toujours est-il que Stephen profitait de cette petite faiblesse pour s'infiltrer sous son armure. Lentement, sûrement. Mike avait aussi rapidement compris que Stephen ne faisait pas cela pour obtenir son amitié. Aussi délicat qu'un bulldozer, il arrivait pour tout casser et mettre la pagaille dans les sentiments des autres. Il braillait, tapait du poing, se roulait par terre, pour finalement sourire, s'installer et rester. On ne choisissait pas Stephen, c'est lui qui vous prenait comme ami. Il arrivait parfois qu'Isadora sourit à Stephen, pas un sourire solaire, un simple sourire en coin, entre le sourire moqueur et le sourire jaune, mais durant cette fraction de seconde, Mike reconnaissait l'expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait Maggy, cette expression d'amour intense, si forte qu'elle vous broyait les côtes et vous coupait le souffle. La seconde suivant, Stephen envoyait généralement un regard noir à quiconque aurait osé regardé Isadora lors de ce moment d'égarement. Personne ne touchait à son trésor. Mike comparait parfois Isadora à une Princesse des Glaces, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne ressemblait à personne. Sa peau était plus blanche que la neige elle-même, ses grands yeux étaient faits de saphirs translucides et ses cheveux blonds platine tombaient en une cascade bouclée sur ses épaules. Définitivement, elle ne ressemblait à personne, sauf à ces poupées que les petites filles collectionnent avec tant d'affection. Maggy plaisantait parfois en lui disant qu'Abbie et Isadora avait du être échangée mentalement à la naissance : une dure à cuire dans un corps de porcelaine et un ange dans un corps de punk.

Abbie était l'opposé d'Isadora. Il était impossible de la détester. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, elle passait son temps à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Une véritable sainte. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Randy Orton, le mec sympa mais que personne n'osait emmerder. On ne titillait pas un lion qui dort. Enfin, une vipère. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trois hivers auparavant, lorsqu'Abbie était arrivée à la NXT. Et dès leur premier regard, l'Amour était né. Pas d'enfantillages, pas de détours, pas de tentatives ratées, juste elle et lui, et un énorme coup de foudre. Et depuis ce temps, ils passaient leur temps ensembles, en parfaite symbiose. Ils formaient le couple modèle, celui que tout le monde rêvait d'atteindre. Solide, amoureux, mature, ces adjectifs revenaient très souvent pour les désigner. Toujours dans ses pensées, Mike écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Maggy et sursauta à peine lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit bruyamment. Un homme grisonnant en blouse blanche arriva, portant sous son bras une pile de feuille. Trois stylos étaient parfaitement alignés dans sa poche, et il portait de grosses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Un parfait scientifique en somme. L'homme s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, inspectant chaque catcheur du regard, avant de se décider à parler.

« - Bien le bonjour Messieurs-Dames, je m'appelle Bartholomaeus Narr, commença le scientifique avec un fort accent autrichien, vous êtes les six personnes sélectionnées pour participer à notre nouveau roster. L'entrainement débutera demain, en attendant, vous allez être conduits dans votre nouvel habitat...

- Attendez, le coupa Randy, notre nouvel habitat ? On peut même pas rentrer dans nos chambres ?

- Et... et nos affaires ? Demanda Maggy

- Ne vous inquiétez de rien ! Toutes vos affaires ont déjà été transportées dans votre nouvelle maison, répliqua Bartholomaeus, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- On est quoi ? Enfermés dans une maison ? Filmés 24h/24h ? On devient des rats de laboratoire c'est ça ? S'énerva Randy

- Absolument pas jeune homme ! Tenta de le calmer Bartholomaeus. Mais votre entrainement sera particuliers et à l'écart des autres membres de la WWE. Il a donc été convenu qu'il serait plus accommodant de vous laisser entre vous pour les prochaines semaines, rien de plus. »

Sur ces mots, le scientifique quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, cette dernière sonnant comme une invitation à le suivre. Tous se regardèrent quelques secondes, le temps pour eux de prendre une décision. Devaient-ils le suivre ? Ou en profiter pour rentrer dans leur chambre ? Mais si effectivement, il n'y avait plus rien ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Mike

- Ce type est louche... marmonna Randy

- Magnifique analyse Sherlock Randy, en attendant ce type a dit qu'ils avaient transféré nos affaires seul Dieu sait où ! Et je ne compte pas me faire virer pour tes beaux yeux ! Répliqua Stephen

- Moi, j'y vais, trancha Isadora.

- Moi aussi, appuya Maggy. »

Fortes de leur décision, les deux filles sortirent de la pièce, à la recherche du fameux Professeur Narr. Stephen écarquilla les yeux, et dans un glapissement dubitatif, prit ses affaires pour sortir de la salle. Mike regarda quelques instants Randy, qui le suppliait de rester avec lui. Dans un soupir, il sortit à son tour, préférant suivre sa meilleure amie pour la protéger. Randy regarda sa petite-amie. Abbie posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Randy, et lui sourit doucement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix après tout. Abbie glissa finalement sa main dans celle de son compagnon, et le tira doucement hors de la pièce. Ils atterrirent dans le couloir définitivement trop gris, et accélérèrent le pas pour rattraper les autres. Ils les retrouvèrent quelques minutes après, Mike tentant de convaincre une Maggy aventurière, et Stephen essayant de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Isadora, qui le repoussait vigoureusement.

Tous étaient derrière le génie scientifique à la botte de Mr McMahon marchant au rythme de ses pas. Leurs chuchotements ricochaient contre les parois. Le trajet dura un long moment, où seul le bruit de leurs pas creva le silence. Bartholomaeus eut même l'audace de s'arrêter durant dix minutes pour discuter allègrement avec un autre de ses collègues en blouse blanche, sous les soupirs menaçants de Randy. Tous descendirent finalement les escaliers, les menant dans les entrailles du building. Les lumières du 3ème sous-sol grésillaient au dessus de leur tête. Isadora n'en menait pas large, et sous ses airs décidés, elle commençait vraiment à penser que ce Docteur, ou Professeur peu importe, allait les enfermer dans une salle où personne ne viendrait les chercher. À ses côtés, Stephen s'inquiétait aussi de la tournure des évènements. Allaient-ils loger au sous-sol, sérieusement ? Il y faisait sombre, froid et humide et les rats devaient avoir très probablement une colonie dans le coin. Si ce fou en blouse blanche tentait quoi que ce soit, il serait le premier à lui filer un pain dans le crâne pour l'assommer. Maggy resserra sa prise autour du bras de Mike et se rapprocha de lui. Il avait raison, il avait toujours raison. Pourquoi continuait-elle de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Elle aurait dû l'écouter, comme toujours. Et voilà que maintenant, elle emmenait l'homme de sa vie vers une mort prochaine. Maudite soit-elle.

Le long couloir humide touchait pourtant à sa fin. Abbie déglutit en voyant une immense porte en métal se dessiner sous leurs yeux. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, Randy reconnut là un vieil ascenseur. Lorsque la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit en deux devant eux, il n'y eut que le vieux Professeur qui ne fut pas surpris de l'imposante machine rouillée et bruyante.

« - Je sais qu'elle a particulièrement de charme, ironisa Bartholomaeus, mais si vous pouviez simplement entrer dedans... s'il vous plaît. »

Les six élus entrèrent donc un par un dans l'engin du diable, ronronnant doucement sous le poids de ses occupants. Bartholomaeus enclencha le dispositif qui crachota sous l'effort. Lentement, les deux portes métalliques se fermèrent en un bruit assourdissant. Abaissant la manette, l'élévateur se souleva doucement, emportant le groupe vers leur nouveau foyer, qui constituerait à partir de ce moment, leur futur incertain...

* * *

_**À suivre... **_

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, aussi infime soit-elle :)**


	2. Darwin

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de Genome Era ! **

**Merci à Jane Brooks et Miss Wrestlemania pour leur review !**

**Quant à "Guest" un s'il te plaît ne serait pas de trop... **

**Les choses avancent lentement mais sûrement pour nos superstars...**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

« Darwin »

Bartholomaeus sortit un fin trousseau de sa blouse. Sifflotant, il inséra la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit une large porte en bois, affectée d'un inimitable petit papier « Do not disturb ». Il dépassa le seuil et entra le premier dans la pièce. Derrière, les six volontaires le regardaient presque religieusement. En réalité, aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement où ils étaient. Le couloir avait été si long, et l'ascenseur était monté si haut. Ils pouvaient avoir traversé la rue ou même le pâté de maison sans le savoir, puis être montés au douzième étage d'un vieil immeuble. Ils n'avaient plus aucun repère. La voix grinçante de Bartholomaeus leur apparut depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Dans le noir complet, il leur semblait qu'il avait du se cogner contre un meuble quelconque, et maintenant jurer entre ses dents, attendant que la douleur se dissipe. Soudainement, la lumière se fit à l'intérieur, et les six collègues purent découvrir un simple appartement.

« - Je propose que l'on entre dans cet appartement, moi, dit simplement Stephen. »

Mike hocha de la tête, et après une brève mais profonde respiration, entra le premier dans ce qui semblait être un appartement. Selon lui, cela ressemblait plus à une suite. Une suite de luxe. Un immense parquet s'étendait sous ses pieds. Bartholomaeus s'était assis au fond du grand salon sur un fauteuil en cuir. Son pied martelait le sol en rythme tandis qu'il dardait de son regard Mike. Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger. Toujours sur le seuil, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis se décida à laisser les autres entrer à leur tour. À la manière des enfants, ils finirent par tous s'assoir sur les canapés, les mains jointes et les jambes croisées, attendant la suite.

« - Bien, commença Bartholomaeus, cet appartement est doté de cinq chambres, ce qui, me semble-t-il, est parfait pour vous. L'entrainement commence demain à 11h00 précise. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher, évitons de se perdre inutilement n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est quoi exactement cet entrainement spécial pour roster amélioré ? Demanda Randy

- Ach ! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Monsieur Orton !

- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Vous vous foutez de nous ? On est filmés en fait, c'est bon sortez les caméras, c'est pas drôle ! Héla Stephen

- Une blague ? Pourquoi ceci serait-il une mauvaise blague ? Vous êtes fatigués, moi aussi, on se verra demain à 11h00. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tout le monde. »

Le scientifique quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. La porte se referma derrière lui, mais les six personnes assises sur les canapés ne purent détacher leur regard de celle-ci durant plusieurs minutes. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop étrange. Abbie savait que son Randy n'aimait pas cela non plus. Elle posa la main sur son avant-bras, faisant cesser le mouvement régulier de sa jambe qui l'assaillait depuis quelques minutes. Randy sortit de ses pensées à ce contact, et reconnaissant Abbie, il lui sourit tendrement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mike aurait voulu avoir cette chance. Pouvoir passer son bras autour des épaules de Maggy. La serrer contre lui. Il regarda sa meilleure amie qui rongeait ses ongles sous le coup de l'anxiété. Elle était si fragile, si frêle, si petite. Il se devait de la protéger. Et si cet entrainement était trop dangereux ? Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle devait se blesser. Maggy retira le doigt qu'elle martyrisait de sa bouche. À quoi bon s'angoisser maintenant ? Ils étaient six, et si ce vieux scientifique revenait dans l'appartement muni d'un couteau et hurlant comme un forcené en courant droit vers eux, ils sauraient l'arrêter non ? Maggy déglutit difficilement. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter. Elle n'aurait jamais du sortir de cette pièce. Elle aurait du marcher droit jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel, s'y enfermer, et ne rien changer à ses habitudes. Pourquoi avait-elle décider de suivre ce simili-Einstein ? Pour le goût du risque ? Pitié ! Et Mike l'avait suivi. Il avait tenté de la dissuader. Mais elle avait encore joué les têtes brûlées. Et elle s'en mordait les doigts maintenant.

« - N'y pense même pas, coupa Isadora. »

Quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Bon, peut-être avait-il à peine soulevé son bras, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait forcément le passer autour des épaules d'Isadora ! Stephen soupira. Était-il si prévisible ? Tant pis. Il remettait ça à une prochaine fois. Un jour il aurait le droit de la tenir dans ses bras, de poser son nez dans ses cheveux, de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes, de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Un jour. Isadora soupira une énième fois. Fallait-il vraiment que Stephen flirte avec elle... encore ? Qu'avait-il à toujours vouloir la toucher ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas la laisser tranquille ? Ce type était... il était... voilà qu'elle ne trouvait plus d'adjectifs pour le décrire ! Il était passablement ennuyant quand il se mettait à laisser son visage près du sien, à lui susurrer des surnoms aussi idiots que stupidement mielleux. Il était énervant quand il voulait laisser ses sales pattes sur son corps. Ce type était tout bonnement... et bien... il faisait sortir Isadora de ses gonds ! Et c'était bien assez.

« - J'espère que tout va bien se passer demain, murmura Maggy.

- Bien sûr, je suis là pour veiller sur toi, lui sourit Mike.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils nous mettent une couche de mystère pour un foutu entrainement ! Répliqua Stephen. Ils vont faire quoi ? Être encore plus dur avec nous ? Nous rajouter une série de pompes ? Bouh ! Je suis terrifié !

- Ça ressemble à un mauvais film d'horreur ce truc, marmonna Randy.

- Au moins, on serait sûr de survivre, gloussa Abbie, le jeune couple survit toujours !

- Si on était dans un film d'horreur, j'en connais une qui ne ferait pas long feu, ajouta Maggy, glissant son regard sur Isadora, qui la dévisageait d'un regard torve.

- C'est pas la blonde idiote qui meurt à chaque fois en premier ? Répliqua Isadora. Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à tes fesses... »

Vexée, Maggy se leva soudainement. Mike crut pendant quelques instants qu'elle allait se jeter sur Isadora mais n'en fit rien. Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction du couloir adjacent. Mike se leva à son tour, et suivit la direction qu'avait pris sa meilleure amie. Stephen n'avait pas détaché son regard d'Isadora. La bouche grande ouverte, Isadora le trouva tellement pathétique qu'elle préféra le couper avant qu'il ne dise une ânerie plus grosse que lui... ce qui aurait fait une très... très grosse ânerie.

« - Que tu me le demandes ou non, je n'irais pas m'excuser. Elle m'a cherché. Elle a voulu jouer avec le feu, elle s'est brûlée. Sur ce, je vais me coucher avant que l'un de vous ne se décide à me traiter une nouvelle fois de garce qui meurt stupidement en troisième position après avoir tenté de sacrifier ses amis. »

Dans un tourbillon de cheveux blonds platine, Isadora les planta là. Un claquement de porte plus tard, Stephen se retrouva seul face à Randy et Abbie, qui eux non plus n'avaient pas osé dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Super sympa ta copine, ironisa Randy.

- Ça risque d'être tendu pendant ces prochains jours non ? Demanda Abbie.

- Probablement ouais... soupira Stephen. »

Au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, Abbie se leva et partit avec Randy dans leur chambre. Stephen n'avait pas encore bougé. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Quelle idée avait eu Maggy de lui dire ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait perdu la tête ? On ne donne pas un coup de pied à un rottweiler sans se faire mordre à la jambe ! Elle savait très bien qu'Isadora était à prendre avec des pincettes ! Elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante, elle était simplement protégée par une épaisse armure faite de répliques cinglantes et de sarcasmes. Alors oui, peut-être que ça faisait d'elle une garce quand elle se défendait, mais au fond, Stephen savait pertinemment qu'Isadora était aussi douce et inoffensive qu'un chaton. Pourquoi personne d'autre que lui ne le voyait ? C'était parce qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle ? Peut-être bien...

Soupirant une dernière fois, Stephen se leva et éteignit toutes les lumières du salon. Il s'assura que la porte d'entrée était belle et bien fermée, puis traina les pieds jusqu'à la dernière chambre sur laquelle était collée un petit post-it avec son nom.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Randy ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel, ni les draps dans lequel il était étendu. Il tourna le regard vers le corps alangui à ses côtés et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, endormie à ses côtés. Randy savait que c'était irrationnel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Tous les matins. Il avait l'impression de mourir quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se pose sur elle. Quand elle était là tout allait mieux. Il allait mieux. Il n'avait plus toutes ces voix dans sa tête. Toutes celles qui lui murmuraient des choses horribles... il ne devait pas céder. Quand il était seul, elles étaient là, tout près, elles refusaient de le laisser tranquille. Elles murmuraient, chuchotaient, soufflaient, susurraient, insinuaient, suggéraient... Mais quand Abbie était là, les voix se taisaient. Elles s'éloignaient. Abbie prenait soin de lui, elle l'aimait, elle l'apaisait. Ça faisait 2 ans, 351 jours, 15 heures et 19 minutes qu'il n'avait pas cédé.

Randy tendit le bras, et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci remua quelques instants, et Randy crut qu'il l'avait réveillée. Mais ses paupières ne se soulevèrent pas, et elle se retourna simplement dans leurs draps. Randy glissa alors hors du lit et sortit de la chambre à pas de loups. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes vint lui titiller les narines et son estomac se mit à gronder face à ces effluves. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le parquet froid, et le menèrent au seuil du salon qu'il avait quitté la veille. Sur le seuil de la pièce, il s'étira silencieusement. Le salon donnait sur une cuisine américaine ouverte. Posté devant un large plan de travail, Stephen s'entêtait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les cheveux tombant sur le visage, il arborait fièrement un hideux tablier rose bonbon proposant un indécent « Kiss the cook ». La table de la salle à manger débordait de plats en tout genre. Il devait y être depuis des heures, pensa Randy.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision une masse de cheveux blonds assise à table devant un grand bol de café. Stephen faisait dos à Isadora, mais continuait de cuisiner en sifflotant. Randy remarqua qu'il se retournait souvent pour observer quelques secondes la jeune femme. Isadora, elle, paraissait être encore endormie, le regard légèrement embrumé, elle sirotait son café sans grande conviction. Ses cheveux emmêlés et son air absent contrastait avec son attitude agressive et froide de tous les jours. Elle semblait presque... gentille ? Randy secoua mentalement la tête. « Isadora » et « gentille » étaient antinomiques. Un cri sortit Randy de sa contemplation et il aperçut Stephen se battant avec un pancake brûlant dans les mains. Il jonglait avec la fameuse crêpe pour tenter de la poser sur un assiette sans trop se brûler, tandis que son visage grimaçait et émettait des bruits incongrus. Isadora sembla se réveiller elle aussi en voyant Stephen jongler maladroitement avec sa nourriture. Et c'est là que Randy le vit. Sur le moment, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une légende, un truc que Stephen racontait pour embellir son histoire, mais il existait réellement, le sourire d'Isadora. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était concentrée sur Stephen et ses bêtises. Mais elle souriait. Pas de la même manière qu'Abbie, pas ce sourire solaire qui faisait fondre le cœur de Randy, un simple sourire timide et sincère. Même si sa bouche n'exprimait pas la plus grande des hilarités, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Elle n'était pas entièrement faite de glace finalement. Il y avait quelque chose derrière son venin. Quelque chose de si fragile. Stephen avait raison. Randy soupira. Il avait toujours raison. Stephen regardait à présent Isadora, le fameux pancake refroidi posé sur une assiette. La voyant sourire, il se mit à rire de sa pitrerie. Le regard d'Isadora dériva, et tomba soudainement dans celui de Randy qui n'avait pas bougé. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement, et elle retrouva son antipathie habituelle.

Il savait. Il l'avait vu. Ce salaud l'avait regardé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Stephen se retourna et reconnut Randy. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Assez longtemps à en juger par son immobilité. Pourquoi venait-il briser un si merveilleux moment ? Il était là, seul avec Isadora. Son Isadora qui venait de lui sourire alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de faire le clown devant elle. Ils auraient pu discuter ensuite, apprendre à mieux se connaître. Il aurait pu enfin mettre en place son plan d'action. Une puissance occulte avait mis Randy en t-shirt et boxer sur sa route, rien que pour lui compliquer la tâche.

Bordel.

« - Hey Randy ! Tu viens manger un morceau ? Proposa tout de même Stephen.

- Oui... Bien dormi ? Demanda Randy par politesse.

- Comme un bébé ! Plaisanta Stephen. Les autres dorment encore ?

- Il semblerait. Abbie oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûr pour Maggy et Mike, répondit Randy. Et toi Isadora ? Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. »

**oOoOo**

« - Mike... Mike... réveille-toi, chuchota Maggy. »

Maggy s'empressa de secouer le-dit Mike comme un prunier pour s'assurer qu'il allait se réveiller. Il était déjà 8h30 et Monsieur était toujours coincé dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mike papillonna des yeux, son regard stagna dans le vide puis se fixa sur le visage de Maggy tout près de lui. Bon Dieu, c'était elle qui hurlait dans ses oreilles ? Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil alentour, Mike remarqua que Maggy n'était vêtue que de son pyjama ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle ne portait _presque_ rien... Mike déglutit difficilement et se tassa un peu sous sa couette. Maggy observait Mike se réveiller et tenter de disparaître une nouvelle fois sous ses draps. Elle n'allait pas le laisser se rendormir ! Ils devaient parler tous les deux ! Hier soir, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte au nez de Mike sans prononcer une seule parole. Elle s'était immédiatement couchée, histoire de bouder encore un peu. Mike était resté devant la porte, toquant doucement et à intervalles réguliers, chuchotant son prénom. Au bout de dix minutes, il avait abdiqué et était parti dormir à son tour. Maggy s'était retournée une bonne centaine de fois dans son lit, ruminant sa rancoeur. Elle avait fini par s'endormir une heure plus tard, dans un sommeil passablement agité.

« - Je... je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, bégaya Maggy.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, lui sourit Mike.

- Je voulais pas être méchante avec toi, c'est à cause d'elle ! Commença à s'emporter Maggy.

- Ah non ! Protesta Mike. Tu ne commences pas !

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu la défends en plus ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais c'est toi qui a commencé hier ! Répondit-il.

- C'est elle qui me cherche tout le temps ! J'ai rien fait moi ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- T'es sérieuse Maggy ? Vous comptez vous bouffer le nez à chaque fois que vous allez vous voir ? Demanda Mike en se levant.

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense comme ça ! Tu devrais être de mon côté, pas du sien ! S'énerva Maggy.

- Je ne suis du côté de personne ! S'exaspéra Mike. Pour le moment, je vais me doucher, mais la prochaine fois qu'on se parle, je ne veux plus entendre un mot au sujet d'Isadora. Grandis un peu merde ! »

La porte claqua brutalement. Maggy était outrée du comportement de Mike, comment osait-il la traiter comme une gamine capricieuse ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si Isadora était la personne la plus détestable sur cette planète, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si elle la cherchait constamment ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, foi de Margaret !Mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Mike, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait sur Terre. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Elle allait devoir la jouer très finement, si finement que Mike ne remarquerait rien, à part une stupéfiante remise en question suivie d'une étonnante amitié entre elle et Isadora. Oh oui, elle allait tout donner pour qu'il n'y voit que du feu...

Maggy sortit de la chambre de Mike pour aller se préparer dans sa salle de bain. Ses querelles avec Isadora étaient monnaie courante. Ça faisait passer le temps à la WWE. Elle était pourtant quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable mais quand il s'agissait d'une certaine blonde acariâtre, elle ne répondait plus d'elle. Maggy tenta de faire fuir ses idées noires et de se concentrer sur la journée à venir. Encore quelques heures et elle entrerait dans une nouvelle phase de sa carrière. Une phase de respect et de célébrité ! Elle montrerait qui elle est, une véritable battante, une gagnante ! Et elle grimperait jusqu'aux plus hautes marches de la WWE ! Finissant de se préparer, Maggy jubila sur son futur.

Mike sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après le départ de Maggy. Il soupira en repensant à la scène qu'elle lui avait joué ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Où était passée la douce et gentille Maggy ? Celle qu'il avait envie de prendre dans ses bras, celle qui semblait faite en sucre. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil, Maggy n'était pas comme ça, pas tout le temps. Parfois elle montrait son côté fragile mais le plus souvent... c'était une machine de guerre, bourrée d'énergie et de combativité, une boule de nerf qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Une tête de mule. C'est bien pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, parce qu'elle était une femme à part entière, pas de celle qui s'envole au premier coup de vent. Elle avait les pieds sur terre, solidement ancrés. Mike sortit de sa chambre et alla s'assoir dans la cuisine, entre Randy et Isadora. Il régnait un silence de mort.

« - Salut tout le monde... tenta Mike.

- Bien dormi mec ? Lui demanda Randy.

- Pas autant que j'aurais espéré mais bon ! Plaisanta Mike. Et vous ?

- Ma foi, je suis levé depuis 5h, répondit Stephen, j'ai eu le temps de cuisiner.

- Comme un bébé, ironisa Isadora. »

Mike préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire et décida d'ignorer Isadora le temps de son petit-déjeuner. C'était ridicule ! Il n'allait pas s'abstenir de lui parler pendant tout leur entrainement ! Il fallait bien qu'ils deviennent amis, non ?

« - Sérieusement Isadora, soupira Mike, est-ce que l'on pourrait envisager d'avoir une relation non-conflictuelle ?

- …

- Si tu avais une bonne raison de me détester, d'accord ! Mais est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

- …

- Raah ! Vociféra Mike. T'es exactement comme Maggy ! Pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! »

**oOoOo**

11h arriva bien assez vite. Tous réunis dans le salon, ils attendaient cette fameuse personne chargée de les emmener. L'immense horloge de la cuisine battait les secondes et l'on eût dit que le temps s'était arrêté pour chacun d'entre eux. Des pas se firent entendre si soudainement dans le couloir qu'ils sursautèrent à l'unisson. De plus en plus forts, ils se stoppèrent devant la porte que le Professeur avait passé la veille. Une clé fut glissée dans la serrure qui tourna lentement. La porte se débloqua. Ce fut un mince jeune homme qui passa sa tête dans l'encablure de l'entrée. Le visage souriant, il franchit le seuil et se planta devant le groupe. Abbie relâcha sa respiration, qu'elle avait retenue tout du long et desserra sa prise sur la main de Randy. Elle se sentait idiote d'être toujours si inquiète. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Elle était en sécurité dans les locaux de la WWE, et son petit-ami veillait sur elle.

« - Bonjour tout le monde, lança le nouvel entrant, je vois que vous êtes tous prêt, si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »

Aussi vite qu'il était entré, il repartit dans les couloirs. Mike fut le premier à le suivre, le reste du groupe marchant derrière lui. De jour, le couloir leur apparaissait totalement différemment. Il n'y avait plus cette aura obscure. Ce n'était qu'un couloir. Un simple couloir. Gris. Encore et toujours. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans une ancienne salle d'entrainement. Les équipements étaient toujours installés dans la pièce, mais on remarquait une épaisse couche de poussière qui indiquait qu'ils n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis longtemps. Certains étaient même recouverts de larges draps blancs. À quoi rimait tout ceci ? Stephen fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme qu'il suivait se stoppait net au centre de la pièce. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'un pernicieux pressentiment s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il protège Isadora... Il fallait... Sa tête lui tournait affreusement tout d'un coup... Il ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir les autres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il vacilla sur ses jambes... Où était les autres ? Stephen cligna lourdement des yeux. Son corps s'affaissa et s'étala lourdement sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement. Le temps d'une seconde, il reconnut les corps de ses collègues sur sol, inconscients. Il tendit faiblement la main vers Isadora qui gisait à ses côtés. Stephen cligna encore des yeux. Il avait besoin de sommeil... Il fallait simplement qu'il se repose... Oui, c'est ça... Il allait faire une sieste...

La tête de Stephen émit un bruit sourd sur le lino de la salle de sport, tandis qu'au dessus d'eux, un masque à gaz les regardait en silence...

* * *

_**À suivre... **_

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage :)**


	3. La chenille et le papillon

**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre de Genome Era ! **

**Merci à Lauryane, Guest, Jane Brooks et Rebelle pour leur review ! :D**

**Beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses pour vous pauvres lectrices !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

« La Chenille et le Papillon »

Maggy ouvrit subitement les yeux mais dut les refermer quelques secondes après. Une douleur immense vrillait son crâne. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait la fête hier soir. Elle... elle ne se rappelait de rien. Et sa tête lui tapait dessus comme un marteau piqueur. Mais alors qu'elle essaya de porter une main à ses yeux pour soulager la douleur, Maggy se rendit vite compte que ses poignets étaient entravés. Il lui était impossible de les soulever. Ce n'était pas normal. Maggy tenta encore de se libérer mais elle ne parvint qu'à se faire mal. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Rassemblant ses forces, elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière lui brûla les rétines. Elle devait tenir ! Maggy tenta de se relever, mais rien n'y fit. Son cou était lui aussi attaché. Le plafond était entièrement blanc, un néon au dessus d'elle diffusait une lumière acide. Maggy essaya de réguler sa respiration qui devenait anarchique sous le coup de la peur. En bougeant, elle s'aperçut que ses jambes étaient elles aussi attachées. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se détacher. Elle finit par tourner la tête. Abbie et Randy étaient allongés à ses côtés. Chacun d'eux étaient attachés de la même manière que Maggy sur des tables métalliques. Ils ne semblaient pas être conscients. De l'autre côté, Mike dormait toujours, ainsi qu'Isadora, tandis que Stephen au fond de la pièce papillonnait des yeux. Un flash apparut dans l'esprit de Maggy. La salle d'entrainement ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient été drogués ? C'était du pur délire !

Derrière la vitre sans teint, le Professeur Narr configurait ses machines. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre dans son dos, mais le vieux Professeur ne bougea pas. Il savait d'ors et déjà de qui il s'agissait. La silhouette dans l'ombre fit alors quelques pas et le visage du Patron apparut au centre de la pièce.

« - Ils sont prêts ? Demanda calmement Vince.

- L'effet du gaz s'est estompé sur certains, ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Les machines sont presque calibrées, répondit Narr.

- Vous êtes sûr de votre coup cette fois ? Ajouta Vince. Nos derniers cobayes n'ont même pas survécu...

- J'ai simplement reparamétré les dosages, mais vous savez bien que je ne peux rien garantir ! Expliqua le Professeur. Il se peut que le produit ne fasse strictement rien. Selon moi, c'est avec Mr Farrelly que l'on aura le meilleur résultat, sa masse musculaire est déjà impressionnante.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez, dit négligemment Vince. »

De nouveau, le Professeur se retrouva seul dans sa cabine. Se retournant, il ouvrit une valise qui contenait plusieurs fioles. À l'aide d'une seringue, il vida une de celles-ci, et l'inséra dans une énorme machine qui ronronnait. C'était la sixième, la dernière. Il fallait que le sérum fonctionne cette fois-ci, c'était sa dernière chance. Il se souvenait des cris des derniers cobayes, de leurs supplications. Ils imploraient sa pitié, son pardon. Mais ce n'était que des vermines, des rats, des êtres si insignifiants que personne ne les chercherait. Il se fichait de tuer des gens, c'était le lot quotidien des scientifiques comme lui, mais s'il faisait une seule erreur cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas expliquer au monde de la WWE comment six de ses superstars étaient subitement mortes. Il pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident. Voiture ? Assassinat ? Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, et un Patron débordant d'imagination...

Un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la pièce et Stephen tourna la tête pour en trouver la provenance. Il avait un mal de crâne de chien et les sangles qui le retenaient lui brûlaient la peau. Un clac plus prononcé rompit une nouvelle fois le silence. Stephen se tourna vers le bruit. Un large tube longeait le sol, il le suivit du regard. Ce tube venait directement s'accrocher à une perfusion. Il avait une perfusion dans le bras ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le sentir ? Un gargouillis remonta le long du tuyau et un liquide verdâtre en sortit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Le liquide n'arrêta pas sa course et remonta jusqu'à la poche de perfusion à côté de lui. Sous ses yeux, le liquide se mélangea à la solution neutre de la poche. Une goutte verte se forma et quelques secondes plus tard, tomba dans le canal relié à son bras.

La douleur fut plus forte que tout.

Stephen ne put s'empêcher de crier tant la douleur fut fulgurante. C'était de la torture ! Il fallait que quelqu'un l'achève ! Chaque petite parcelle de son corps le brûlait. Sa peau, ses muscles et même ses os convulsaient, se tordaient, se brisaient. L'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons qui étaient compressés par une force invisible. Son cœur battait lourdement, menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Un cri lui fit se tordre le cou. Le liquide vert avait atteint la perfusion d'Isadora. Son corps se débattait sur la table métallique, Isadora hurlait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Le cœur de Stephen se brisa au même moment que les cordes vocales d'Isadora. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Chaque goutte qui tombait dans le canal ravivait la douleur et Isadora priait pour que tout cela se termine. Son corps continuait de convulser, et ne supportant plus la géhenne, elle sombra.

Narr connaissait la composition exacte du sérum. Il savait quelle douleur il pouvait provoquer. Il avait déjà vu des caïds, des meurtriers, des psychopathes plier et demander de l'aide en sanglotant. Un de ses cobayes avait même préféré s'arracher la peau à mains nues. Depuis, chacun de ses patients était attaché pour éviter de renouveler ce regrettable accident. Devant ses yeux, ils pliaient tous un à un, et au fur et à mesure que le sérum atteignait leurs veines, il priait pour qu'ils survivent... tous.

**oOoOo**

Edith Cavell terminait un rapport dans son bureau. Infirmière depuis plus de 30 ans, elle avait été approchée par la WWE pour un emploi grassement payé lorsqu'elle avait perdu le sien à l'hôpital Johns Hopkins de Baltimore. Elle n'avait même pas songé à refuser. Comment aurait-elle pu, alors qu'elle élevait seule ses cinq enfants ? Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle verrait autant de souffrance, qu'elle traiterait autant de patients. Son premier était un jeune homme qui était arrivé un matin d'hiver sur un brancard. Personne ne lui avait donné son nom, personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi il était arrivé ici, personne n'avait voulu lui avouer ce qui lui était arrivé. « Comprenez bien Mrs Cavell, lui avait dit un des scientifiques qui travaillait là, ces choses ne sont pas de votre ressort. Prenez soin de lui, c'est tout. » Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet accent allemand à couper au couteau, de ces cheveux grisonnants totalement hirsutes, de ces lunettes rondes et derrière elles, de ce regard malveillant. Alors elle avait pris soin du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps à sa plus grande tristesse. Mais rapidement, d'autres étaient venus le remplacer, ils ne restaient jamais longtemps. Alors elle avait appris à ne pas s'attacher à eux, à ne pas demander leur prénom.

Mais ceux là, Edith allait bien malgré elle connaître leur nom.

Une diode s'alluma dans le bureau d'Edith. Elle releva le nez de ses papiers lorsqu'un petit bip aigu se mit en marche. Un nouveau patient venait d'arriver. Edith soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre indiquée. La salle était nimbée d'une lumière douce. Des bips réguliers brisaient le silence de cette chambre qui était devenue, par la force des choses, un dortoir. Les cinq lits étaient répartis équitablement de chaque côté de la pièce, si bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'un petit couloir au centre pour se déplacer. Elle se stoppa sur le seuil de la pièce et écarquilla les yeux devant ces cinq lits qui contenaient cinq des plus grandes superstars de la WWE. Tous intubés. Tous sous perfusion. Tous inconscients.

« - Je sais que vous faites parfaitement votre travail Mrs Cavell...

- Tous mes patients sont morts Professeur, coupa Edith.

- Et bien, vous avez une chance de vous rattrapez ! Plaisanta Bartholomaeus. Ces patients sont tout à vous, prenez-en grand soin... »

Edith regarda la silhouette du Professeur Narr disparaître dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers ses nouveaux patients. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha timidement du premier lit. Elle se saisit du dossier et commença sa lecture. Abigail Scott. 28 ans. Catcheuse professionnelle. Son fils était absolument fan de cette jeune femme ! Pourtant, celle qui voltigeait durant ses combats était allongée sous des draps blancs, aussi immobile qu'un mort. Son visage était livide et immaculé de tout le maquillage qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Edith s'arrêta quelques instants sur la prise de sang de la jeune femme. Tout semblait normal. Une simple augmentation de ses globules blancs, la jeune femme sortait certainement d'un rhume. Ou d'autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir quand on lui cachait tout ? La machine qui reliait Abigail retentissait calmement. Edith la regarda quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers les autres lits. Elle y vit Michael Mizanin puis Randy Orton. Tous les deux avaient aussi l'air de dormir paisiblement, si l'on mettait de côté les cernes noires qui maquillaient leurs yeux. Plus loin, près de la grande fenêtre qui illuminait la pièce, Edith trouva deux jeunes femmes. L'un était blonde, d'un blond aussi chaud et lumineux que l'été l'autre... l'autre était blanche. Edith se rappela vaguement d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux presque transparents. Probablement albinos. Son fils les connaissait forcément.

Edith resta près d'eux pendant plusieurs heures, les surveillant, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Elle avait déjà lu chacun des dossiers plusieurs fois. Soupirant, Edith posa le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle se frotta les yeux pour effacer de sa mémoire la même page qu'elle relisait depuis une heure. Elle sursauta soudainement en entendant la porte claquer dans son dos, Edith se leva rapidement et fit face à son interlocuteur.

« - Vous êtes là ! Se félicita l'horrible personnage qui se trouvait devant Edith. Alors, des nouvelles de nos chers patients ?

- Malheureusement, non, répondit sèchement Edith.

_- Scheisse_... marmonna le vieil autrichien. Qu'en est-il du sixième patient ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le sixième patient ? S'étonna Edith.

_- Ja, ja_ ! S'impatienta le Professeur. Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ?

- Je l'ignore, tout comme j'ignorais que j'avais un sixième patient, répondit calmement l'infirmière. »

Le Professeur grogna et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Edith hésita quelques instants, ignorant si elle devait le suivre ou simplement rester ici. Son devoir d'infirmière, ou plutôt sa curiosité, l'emporta et elle sortit elle aussi pour suivre le Professeur. Elle le retrouva à quelques mètres seulement, entrant dans une chambre voisine. Edith trottina jusqu'à lui, et passa le seuil à son tour. Elle heurta pourtant le dos de Narr, qui grogna de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à stationner ailleurs ! Elle se décala et tomba dans un regard azur. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'il y avait un homme dans cette chambre ? Edith se rua au chevet de son patient, qui semble être à demi-conscient. Elle voyait ses paupières papillonner lourdement, menaçant de se refermer. Mais plus elle approchait, plus l'homme lui paraissait imposant. Elle le connaissait, c'était un irlandais, un type qui jouait les gros dur au cœur tendre, un champion de quelque chose, possesseur d'une ceinture truc-bidule. Dans ses souvenirs, l'homme faisait déjà près de deux mètres, mais devant elle, il ressemblait à un géant. Tous ses muscles avaient l'air tendu menaçant de déchirer son épiderme. L'homme semblait avoir pas mal de fièvre. Edith posa le dos de sa main sur son front puis se dépêcha d'aller chercher une serviette humide, avant de la poser sur le visage de son patient. Un soupir de bonheur se fit entendre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? A tous ! Admonesta la vieille infirmière en se retournant vers le Professeur Narr.

- Rien, Edith, rien de bien méchant ! Sourit Bartholomaeus en s'approchant du lit.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Professeur ! S'énerva Edith. Je sais parfaitement que vous tentez toutes sortes de choses sur ces pauvres gens ! Ce ne sont que des rats de laboratoire pour vous...

- Si vous le savez Mrs Cavell, répondit finalement le vieil homme, pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? »

Sur ces mots, le Professeur Narr quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. L'infirmière ne s'attarda pas sur lui et se retourna vers son patient qui semblait marmonner des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il était toujours brûlant de fièvre, le front moite de sueur.

« - Je vous en prie, restez calme, chuchota l'infirmière, je m'appelle Edith. Je vais vous soigner.

- Pas... pas touche... de... pas... non... le tuyau... »

Inquiète, Edith sortit rapidement une seringue de calmant lorsqu'elle remarqua que son patient tentait de se sauver. L'homme vacilla quelques instants puis se recoucha avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Encore sous le choc, Edith plaça une poche d'antibiotiques à la perfusion de son malade, puis quitta la pièce silencieusement.

**oOoOo**

Edith poussa la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant le lit de son patient vide encore une fois. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la grande chambre. C'est là qu'elle le trouva, toujours à la même place, toujours dans la même position.

« - Mr Farrelly, soupira Edith, comment voulez-vous guérir si vous ne vous reposez pas dans votre lit ?

- Vous pensez sérieusement que je m'inquiète pour ma santé ? Demanda Stephen. Ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont dans le coma, je commence à penser que ce n'est pas normal...

- Non. Ce n'est pas normal, avoua Edith. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, à part vous abîmer la santé en restant ici. Je ne pense pas non plus que votre petite-amie sera contente en vous voyant prostré à son chevet comme si elle était mourante, plaisanta l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est pas, commença Stephen en lâchant la main d'Isadora, ma... ce n'est pas ma petite-amie.

- Et bien ! S'exclama Edith. Qui aurait pensé qu'un homme tel que vous tombe amoureux d'une si petite chose ?

- Attendez de la voir s'éveiller ! Rigola Stephen. Vous ne direz plus qu'elle est une « petite chose » ! »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants pendant lesquels Edith et Stephen se regardèrent tristement.

« - Est-ce que... hésita l'infirmière, est-ce que vous vous êtes enfin mesuré ?

- Vous voulez dire, est-ce que j'ai _enfin_ arrêté de grandir ? J'ai du mal à passer les portes... marmonna Stephen.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait, mais j'espère qu'eux au moins savaient dans quoi ils se lançaient. »

Edith regarda Stephen tandis qu'il se plongeait dans la contemplation silencieuse de ses amis. L'homme avait pris au moins vingt centimètres depuis qu'il était là. C'est à dire trois jours. Et ses muscles n'avaient cessé de grossir, le rendant toujours plus fort et plus lourd. Elle s'était demandée s'il n'était pas victime d'une acromégalie fulgurante, quelque chose qui aurait pu expliquer son état, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé dans ses analyses. Il n'avait pas arrêté de grandir, sans explication. Elle se doutait bien que les hommes de la WWE et les scientifiques avaient quelque chose à voir là dedans. Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve... Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de voir que son seul patient conscient allait bien.

Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Dans le lit voisin, Michael Mizanin gesticulait difficilement. Il entendait depuis quelques minutes du bruit. Mais impossible de savoir de quoi les deux personnes parlaient. Peut-être étaient-elles plus que deux, c'était difficile à savoir. L'obscurité envahissait sa vision et ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Il avait du faire un malaise à la salle de sport, c'était la seule explication possible. Mike tenta alors un mouvement, mais une douleur intense se répercuta dans tous ses membres. Il ne put retenir un long gémissement. La douleur tonna dans son crâne et le força à ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Désorienté par la lumière de la pièce, Mike gigota maladroitement. Sa vision était trouble, mais Mike reconnut deux formes penchées au dessus de lui. Une main fine appuya sur sa poitrine, le forçant à s'allonger de nouveau. Il se sentit soudainement très détendu, la douleur venait de partir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Puis ce fut le noir de nouveau.

Edith souffla tout l'air que contenait ses poumons. Ses mains tremblaient encore de la peur qu'elle avait eu. Après Mr Farrelly, c'était au tour de Mr Mizanin de se réveiller en sursaut et de tenter de s'enfuir en chemise d'hôpital. De l'autre côté du lit, Stephen regardait Mike, sous le choc lui aussi. Ses mains avaient agrippées fermement la barre en métal cintrant le lit lorsque Mike avait failli tomber de ses draps. Il la lâcha brutalement quand Edith l'appela de sa voix calme. Il tomba dans son regard noisette quelques instants, puis vit son air choqué quand elle baissa les yeux. D'un même mouvement, il inclina la tête. La barre métallique se trouvait sur les draps du lit de Mike, tordue, difforme, bosselée.

Stephen reconnut parfaitement la trace qu'avait imprimée la barre. Une main. Pas n'importe laquelle. _Sa_ main.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

**oOoOo**

Il avait fallu une semaine entière pour que chacun des patients d'Edith se réveille. Une semaine entière pendant laquelle elle n'avait pu fermer l'oeil. Mike allait bien depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, puis ça avait été le tour d'Abigail, qui avait veillé Randy jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux le lendemain, Isadora avait été la suivante mais semblait tombée dans un étrange mutisme, Margaret avait été la dernière mais aussi la plus violente. Il avait fallu que Mike la tienne près de dix minutes pour que les tremblements qui secouaient son corps disparaissent. Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous réveillés. Et Stephen avait fait sensation, entre les sifflements et les exclamations de surprise. Il était le seul qui avait changé si radicalement.

Ce matin là, Edith Cavell n'était pas d'humeur à sourire. Le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains était déjà froissé alors que le fax de son bureau n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'éteindre. Ils allaient partir. Ils allaient tous partir. Sans aucune explication. Juste quelques phrases gribouillées sur un papier à en-tête. Edith aurait voulu hurler sa frustration, sa colère. C'était ses premiers patients qui vivaient ! Et ils partaient, Dieu seul savait où ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Professeur Narr, ce vieux fou en blouse blanche. Ils allaient partir, et elle n'allait plus jamais les revoir. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et elle renifla bruyamment. C'était la première règle : ne jamais s'attacher.

« - Comment c'est possible de grandir autant en si peu de temps ? J'en reviens toujours pas ! S'extasia Mike en regardant Stephen sous toutes les coutures.

- Je... je sais pas, bafouilla Stephen. La vraie question c'est « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas grandi vous aussi ? »

- C'est vrai ça, réfléchit Mike.

- Vous pensez que c'est à cause de... de ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demanda Abbie.

- Va savoir ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils ont fait exactement ! S'énerva Maggy. On est enfermés ici comme des rats de laboratoire !

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Maggy, tempéra Randy. Après ce qu'ils ont fait, ou pas fait, peu importe, ils vont être forcés de venir nous chercher d'ici peu. Ils ne peuvent pas garder autant de Superstars et Divas cachés dans une chambre d'hôpital... »

La discussion fut rompue quand Edith entra dans la chambre. Son visage grave alerta les six occupants.

« - J'ai... j'ai reçu un fax, à l'instant, m'indiquant qu'aujourd'hui vous alliez être transférés, annonça l'infirmière, tous.

- Où ça ? Interrogea Stephen.

- Je ne sais pas... soupira Edith.

- Mais vous venez avec nous ? Ajouta Mike.

- Non. Le Professeur Narr s'occupera de vous, dit elle.

- Vous voulez dire, le même qui nous a drogué et fait je ne sais quoi ? S'inquiéta Maggy. C'est même pas la peine d'essayer, je n'irais pas !

- On a plus le choix maintenant, dit Isadora pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, on a avancé une fois tous ensembles et ces enfoirés nous ont drogués et se sont servis de nous comme des cobayes. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre de toute façon ? Quoi qu'on fasse, on aura plus de job : qu'on soit morts ou défigurés par leur injection, termina Isadora, essoufflée par sa tirade.

- C'est bien joli toutes ces paroles, mais t'as vu dans la merde où tu nous as fourré ? Attaqua Randy. C'est toi qui es partie la première...

- Je n'ai demandé à personne de me suivre ! Hurla Isadora, la voix encore brisée. J'avais pas le choix ! Personne n'avait le choix !

- Arrêtez je vous en prie ! Tenta de s'interposer Abbie. On a tous fait un choix. On a tous accepté d'être ici, et personne, je dis bien personne, ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il allait nous arriver. Maintenant, on est un groupe, et pour survivre, on va être unis, _coûte que coûte_. »

Tous se regardèrent en silence, se jaugeant mutuellement. Mike surveillait Maggy, blanche comme un linge, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il priait de tout son cœur pour que ce ne soit pas des larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de sa meilleure amie. Il avait veillé des nuits entières à son chevet, priant pour qu'elle se réveille enfin. Et lorsque sa prière avait été exaucée, il avait retrouvé une femme terrorisée, blessée. Elle lui avait raconté pendant la nuit. Son réveil dans la salle des injections, la peur, l'incompréhension, la panique, et puis tous, allongés et inconscients, à l'exception de Stephen qui avait vu lui aussi. Tout s'était enchaîné beaucoup trop vite, les sangles, les perfusions, les cris, les pleurs, la douleur, la volonté d'en finir puis le noir total. Il avait juré de la protéger, et il avait déjà failli une fois, alors il attendait la décision de l'amour de sa vie. Et quoi qu'elle décida, il serait là.

Randy hésitait. Abbie semblait bien décidée à continuer mais il savait pertinemment que rien de bon n'en sortirait. Elle risquait sa vie et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une telle idiotie. Mais en aucun cas il ne pourrait la convaincre d'arrêter. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait tellement, parce qu'elle avait sa propre pensée, ses propres buts, et qu'elle était diablement têtue ! Sa tête était douloureuse depuis son réveil. Randy savait que le temps jouait contre lui, qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Les voix avaient décidé de parler. Elles avaient décidé de condamner. Et un jour où l'autre, il serait obligé d'obéir. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il protège Abbie. Peu importe ce qu'elle comptait faire, peu importe dans quel merdier ils allaient tous se fourrer, son unique préoccupation serait la sûreté de sa petite-amie.

Isadora se racla doucement la gorge. Elle n'aurait pas du parler. Sa gorge était en feu. Elle avait réussi à économiser ses cordes vocales pendant plusieurs jours, pour leur laisser le temps de guérir. Elle savait exactement comment elle avait perdu la voix, elle se souvenait de tout. En réalité, elle était sûre que tout le monde se souvenait, mais que personne n'oserait en parler, sous peine de raviver des images trop douloureuses. C'était une nouvelle fois Maggy qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il avait fallu qu'elle tente de diviser le groupe. Diviser pour mieux mourir. Et il avait fallu qu'elle s'en mêle. Heureusement que Sainte Abbie était là pour réunir le troupeau. Isadora leva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle ne s'étonna pas en tombant dans le regard azur de Stephen, qui lui souriait gentiment. Ce type était vraiment étrange et Isadora ne parvenait pas à maintenir une opinion sur lui. Parfois il l'agaçait prodigieusement, quand il l'appelait Rayon de Soleil ou qu'il voulait porter son sac à chacun de ses déplacements, mais dernièrement, elle savait qu'elle commençait à faiblir. Il était partout, tout le temps. Il l'entourait de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne dépendante. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Jamais. Elle aimait sa liberté, mais parfois, quand il la regardait comme ça, avec ce quelque chose qu'Isadora ne pouvait nommer, elle aurait jeté au feu sa fierté pour le laisser s'infiltrer sous sa carapace. Et elle l'aurait laissé l'aimer et la protéger. Elle brisa leur contact quand la lueur dans les yeux de Stephen devint trop sérieuse.

« - J'en suis, jura Stephen. »

* * *

_**À suivre... **_

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ! :)**


	4. Palingénésie

**Désolée pour le retard, ma clé contenant tous mes textes m'a lâchée,**

**j'ai pu récupérer certains textes (Hallelujah) !**

**Merci à Miss-Wrestlemania, Lauryane, Mind, Jane Brooks et Rebelle pour leur review :D**

**Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Vous vouliez de l'action et des réponses ? **

**Soyez heureuses d'avoir la moitié de votre souhait !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

« Palingénésie »

Le vieux professeur entra dans le bureau poussiéreux et n'attendit pas le consentement de son employeur pour s'assoir. Les dossiers qu'il avait dans les bras pesaient des tonnes, il se faisait vieux et il fatiguait vite. Sa pile de dossiers renversa le porte plume en se faisant une place sur l'immense bureau de Mr McMahon. Il remarqua bien vite que l'homme devant lui avait un tic nerveux. Sa joue se contractait à intervalles réguliers et ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché le pauvre porte-plume qui était tombé au combat. Dans un soupir, Narr décala ses dossiers pour reposer l'objet à son ancienne place. Vince leva finalement ses yeux vers le scientifique.

« - Où en sommes-nous ? Demanda Vince.

- Ils sont tous en bonne santé. Si je n'étais pas un génie en biologie moléculaire, j'aurais pleuré en criant au miracle, ironisa Narr. Malheureusement, il semblerait que seul Mr Farrelly ait réagit au traitement. Il a visiblement eu une poussée de... et bien de croissance. Taille, poids, musculature. Tout y est passé.

- Et les autres ? Il n'est rien arrivé du tout ? Questionna Vince.

- À part leur bonne santé, rien du tout. Aucun d'eux n'a eu une poussée semblable à celle de Mr Farrelly. Ce qui est vraiment inexplicable, songea Narr, peut-être un effet à retardement. Mr Farrelly était notre cobaye avec le plus de potentiel, il est normal qu'il ait subi les effets du sérum plus vite que les autres. Il s'agirait d'une question de temps ? Ou d'un choc peut-être bien...

- Vous voulez dire, un rush d'adrénaline ? S'intéressa le patron.

- C'est une possibilité parmi d'autres, jugea Narr.

- Alors lancez l'opération, ordonna Vince.

- Maintenant ? Dit Narr, stupéfait.

- Évidemment ! S'impatienta Vince. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire non ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Le professeur se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et se retourna se rappelant de quelque chose.

« - Je vous laisse les dossiers, précisa Narr, au cas où vous auriez envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la procédure. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du grand Patron et sortit du bureau. Il avait une expérience à mettre en marche.

**oOoOo**

« - Je trouve ça absolument fascinant Professeur ! S'exclama un petit homme trapu.

- C'est exactement le mot Marvin ! S'enthousiasma Narr. »

Marvin Leathcheann était l'assistant du Professeur Narr depuis près d'un an. Il étudiait à Harvard en dernière année et avait été approché par le vieux scientifique grâce à son travail sur la modification cellulaire. Marvin était terriblement intelligent et son sens moral sous-développé en avait fait le candidat parfait. On soupçonnait déjà l'étudiant d'avoir enfreint plus d'une dizaine de règles éthiques au cours de ses nombreuses expériences. Mais Marvin n'avait que faire de la bienséance et du respect de pseudo-lois. La science avait besoin d'avancer, peu importe les moyens mis en œuvre pour y arriver. Marvin était aussi petit qu'il était intelligent, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux étaient coupés courts dégageant parfaitement ses oreilles légèrement décollées et accentuant sa mâchoire carrée, son nez épaté trônait sous un grand front et au dessus d'une bouche aux lèvres fines. Quelques tâches de rousseur trainaient sur ses pommettes rosées. Malgré un physique disgracieux, jamais personne n'avait osé le faire remarquer au jeune homme. Son regard les en dissuadait. Deux grands iris aussi noirs que l'encre paraissaient sonder sans repos jusqu'au plus profond des âmes. Marvin respirait l'intelligence malsaine, le savoir corrompu.

C'était exactement ce dont avait besoin Bartholomaeus.

Le vieil homme signa les quelques documents que lui tendait Marvin. Il voyait bien que son assistant résistait de moins en moins à l'excitation qui parcourait ses veines. Ils attendaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il aurait été criminel de ne pas ressentir cette ivresse dans la moindre de leurs terminaisons nerveuses.

« - Mr McMahon a fnalement accepté alors ! Répéta une nouvelle fois l'assistant.

- Il n'est plus question de jouer aux apprentis sorciers Marvin, c'est le moment de voir si notre travail a porté ses fruits, insista Bartholomaeus.

- Professeur ? Demanda timidement Marvin tandis que le scientifque relevait la tête vers lui.

- Oui Marvin ?

- Pourrais-je vous aider dans le lancement de la procédure ? Marvin baissa les yeux sous sa demande qu'il jugea insolente.

- Qui d'autre a les capacités intellectuelles pour le faire Marvin ? Ne pose pas de questions aussi évidentes ! Répondit Narr sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire de la gêne de son élève. Dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard ! »

**oOoOo**

Ce n'était pas la neige qui apparaissait sur l'écran qui agaçait le plus Randy, c'était ce grésillement ininterrompu, ce bruit blanc absolument insupportable qui remplissait la pièce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Randy soupira une nouvelle fois, priant intérieurement qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Ils avaient quitté l'hôpital plus tôt dans la journée, entourés de gardes au visage impassible. Stephen avait même du, sous la menace, se voir mettre une paire de menottes – sorte de bracelets que produisait la soudure de deux plaques métalliques autour de ses poignets. Trop choqué pour réagir, il s'était laissé faire face à ces mercenaires armés. Et on les avait abandonnés là, dans cette pièce où leur seul lien vers l'extérieur était cette télé cassée.

« - Ces merdes me grattent ! Grogna Stephen. Quelqu'un a un stylo pour m'aider ?

- Je dois avoir ça dans une des poches de ma veste, répondit Mike, fouillant ses vêtements avant de brandir victorieusement un vieux crayon mâchouillé.

- Ça fera l'affaire ! Tu veux bien ? Demanda Stephen en montrant ses poignets. Je trouve ça assez injuste d'avoir été mis aux... Juste là.. Ouais... Hmm Mike... T'es doué...

- J't'en prie Stephen ! S'exaspéra Mike. Tais-toi ! »

Stephen éclata de rire en regardant Mike devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il savait bien que son rire était davantage nerveux que sincère, mais il n'en pouvait plus et la peur commençait sérieusement à s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau depuis qu'on l'avait menotté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce qu'ils savaient déjà ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Ce qu'il pouvait faire ? C'était impossible ! Stephen fut soulagé lorsque la télévision arrêta d'afficher de la neige pour devenir entièrement noire. Le visage d'un jeune homme apparut si soudainement que Stephen sursauta et renversa Mike qui tomba sur ses fesses.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue à la session d'entrainement spécial de la WWE. Chacun des participants va entrer tour à tour dans l'arène pour un cours particuliers. L'ordre d'entrée sera définit sur l'écran en face de vous. Il sera possible aux autres candidats d'assister à la séance d'entrainement sur le même écran. Bonne chance à tous ! »

Le groupe resta sans voix. Quelques secondes après la fin du message, les photos des six catcheurs s'affichèrent à côté d'une case vide. Ces cases se remplirent des chiffres « 1 » à « 6 » qui roulèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

« - Dernier ?! Je me tape des menottes à la con et en plus je suis dernier ! S'énerva Stephen.

- Te plains pas mec, râla Randy, je passe premier.

- Toi au moins tu passes pas avec Isadora ! Ronchonna Maggy. C'est quoi cette machine qui se permet de mettre des « 2 » ex aequo ?!

- Je pense que j'ai un peu plus le droit que vous de me plaindre non ? Cria Stephen, complètement paniqué intérieurement. Je suis le seul à avoir pris quinze kilos de muscles et vingt centimètres, on m'a menotté parce qu'on me juge trop dangereux et je dois attendre encore je sais pas combien de temps avant de m'enlever ces foutues menottes ! J'en ai marre putain ! »

Stephen n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. La peur avait pris les commandes de son organisme et il ne parvenait plus à penser rationnellement. Il tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets dans l'espoir de briser les plaques métalliques qui lui coupaient la circulation. Stephen sentait que l'hyperventilation n'était pas loin, mais il ne pouvait pas calmer sa respiration. Une main glacée le tira de son délire et il tourna la tête si rapidement que ses vertèbres craquèrent sous l'effort. Isadora le touchait. Isadora et son visage sans expressions avaient posé sa main sur lui. Isadora se rendit compte au même moment de son geste puisqu'elle retira sa main comme si elle avait touché une flamme.

La porte au fond de la pièce émis un bip strident, puis se débloqua pour laisser apparaître le jeune homme de la vidéo. Marvin fit quelques pas en avant puis coula son regard ébène vers Randy.

« C'est à vous » furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

_Vas-y. N'aies pas peur. On est là. On va s'amuser. Enfin !_ Randy ne voulait pas les écouter. Il ne voulait pas entendre les Voix. Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, en alerte. Ce n'était qu'un entrainement. Rien de plus. Un banal et ennuyeux entrainement. Et Elles voulaient s'amuser ? Il les entendait jubiler dans son crâne. Randy secoua la tête avant de suivre ce type ridiculement petit mais terrifiant. Il n'eut pas à marcher bien loin puisqu'à peine une vingtaine de mètres, il entra dans une immense salle où trônait un ring. Mais là où les choses se compliquaient, une immense cage métallique encerclait le dit ring. Randy avait l'habitude de cette cage dans les Elimination Chamber. Il fit le chemin jusqu'au centre de l'arène et attendit.

Abbie regardait attentivement l'écran de télévision qui venait de se rallumer. Randy était enfermé dans une cage. Elle le voyait observer chaque coin de la pièce, comme s'il vérifiait les issues. Au bout de quelques minutes, un autre homme apparu sur les caméras. Sa démarche était sûre, précise, presque joyeuse. Il se dirigeait vers la cage avec entrain. Le rythme cardiaque d'Abbie commença à s'affoler. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans toute cette scène. Peut-être étaient-ce les mouvements secs de tête de Randy, peut-être était-ce le fait que l'homme qui arrivait au niveau de la porte du ring était entièrement vêtu d'un uniforme orange, semblable à ceux des prisonniers, peut-être était-ce le couteau à cran que l'homme tenait dans ses mains. Mais tout cela, Abbie ne le voyait pas. La seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer était cet homme armé qui allait se jeter sur son petit-ami. Son petit-ami qui ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, trop occupé à scruter la cage dos à la porte.

« - RANDY ! Hurla Abbie »

**oOoOo**

Randy se retourna à temps pour voir l'éclat d'une lame s'approcher beaucoup trop rapidement de son visage. De l'adrénaline coula dans ses veines et lui permit d'esquiver l'attaque de l'inconnu dans la cage. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer à cause des Voix. Elles jacassaient sans cesse, piaillaient, débattaient à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'homme le regarda hargneux, et se jeta sur lui son arme en avant. _Un couteau ! Prends-le Randy ! Oh oui, Randy, prends-le ! Fais-le saigner !_ Randy esquiva plus facilement cette fois-ci. Il fallait qu'il se saisisse du couteau à cran que tenait le prisonnier. Randy avait reconnu cette inimitable combinaison orange. Il tenta de décrocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme mais celui-ci para son coup avant de le pousser dans le coin de la cage. Randy se releva immédiatement et esquiva l'homme qui s'écrasa contre l'angle du ring. Il en profita pour sauter sur le dos du prisonnier et serra son bras autour du cou de l'homme pour l'affaiblir. Il sentit la résistance de l'homme diminuer au bout de quelques secondes. _Tue-le comme ça Randy ! Étouffe-le ! Son visage devient rouge, continue !_ L'engouement des Voix le fit lâcher l'homme qui s'écroula à terre. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Il n'avait pas fait de faux-pas depuis presque trois ans. Il recula de quelques pas, pour reprendre son souffle.

_Randy, t'es pas fun ! Un cadavre, c'est pas trop demander !_

« - Taisez-vous... murmura Randy, essouffé. »

_Tu sais que tu en as envie... autant que nous Randy... voire même plus..._

« - TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf »

Il n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il avait des accès de colère, mais il n'aimait pas ça, il n'était pas violent. Perdu dans ses pensées, Randy ne vit pas que l'homme s'était relevé et pointait déjà son arme vers le catcheur. Randy ne put esquiver et tomba sous le poids de l'homme. Ses mains agrippèrent les avant-bras du prisonnier et ils luttèrent avec force pour avoir le dessus. Randy refusait de mourir. S'il mourait, qui allait protéger Abbie ? Son rayon de Soleil... Randy puisa dans ses réserves et avec toute la force qui lui restait, il serra davantage les bras de l'homme au dessus de lui pour le repousser. Ses mains étaient en feu. Randy sentait ses paumes devenir moites. Randy fut presque soulagé lorsqu'il sentit l'homme perdre de sa force. Il raffermit sa prise mais son regard fut attiré vers les petites veines noires qui couraient sous la peau du prisonnier. Elles pulsaient et semblaient prendre vie en se dirigeant vers le coeur de l'homme. Randy paniqua et retira ses mains, comme brûlé. Le prisonnier hurla et tomba en arrière, il convulsa quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser. Randy avança timidement, le souffle court. L'homme était figé dans une grimace de douleur, les veines noires et gonflées, les yeux exorbités et la bouche tordue en un cri muet.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Randy ? C'est génial ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu peux le refaire ?_

Le coeur de Randy rata un battement. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment tué ? Comment ?! Il n'avait pas pu... Merde ! Randy baissa le regard vers ses mains, celles qui avaient tué un homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ses mains... ses propres mains... est-ce que c'était des écailles ?!

Ce fut de trop pour Randy, qui sombra dans l'inconscience...

**oOoOo**

Maggy et Isadora avaient à peine eu le temps de voir Randy s'effondrer sur le ring qu'elles furent poussées à leur tour dans la cage. Les deux femmes étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, attendant de voir quelles prisonnières elles allaient devoir combattre. Mais ce ne fut pas deux femmes qui entrèrent, mais bien un homme, beaucoup plus imposant qu'elles deux réunies. L'homme fit quelques pas, faisant rouler la machette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Un sourire sordide caressait son visage, se délectant de la terreur qu'il voyait chez les deux jeunes femmes. Il commença à tourner dans la cage, observant les réactions de ses prochaines victimes. Elles cherchaient à rester loin de lui le plus possible, s'exilant dans les coins opposés. Isadora tenait fermement la main de Maggy, et se tenait un pas devant elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Pourquoi elle lui tenait la main, pourquoi son corps avait décidé de la protéger, pourquoi il lui semblait naturel de la tenir hors de portée de ce malade. Elle n'en menait pourtant pas large, tout son corps tremblait et sa prise sur la main de Maggy était tout ce qui la gardait consciente de la situation. Maggy respirait durement. Le type à la machette se jouait d'elles. Il les étudiait, les torturait psychiquement comme des souris face à un prédateur beaucoup plus menaçant.

Soudain, le prisonnier balaya devant lui avec son arme, tentant d'atteindre Isadora et Maggy. Les deux femmes reculèrent et d'un même mouvement, contournèrent le prisonnier de chaque côté. Maggy attrapa le bras de l'homme et le mordit. Le prisonnier grimaça de douleur et lâcha son arme. Essayant de se dégager, il tira sur son bras et percuta Isadora. Celle-ci chuta lourdement et le cri de Maggy couvrit le bruit de son crâne percutant un des coins du ring. Maggy regarda les yeux écarquillés le corps inconscient d'Isadora. Son coeur accéléra à la pensée qu'elle était seule maintenant. Seule contre un homme beaucoup plus fort et plus meurtrier qu'elle. Le front d'Isadora commençait à se teinter de rouge, et Maggy n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le prisonnier en face d'elle grogna et tenta de l'attraper malgré son bras en sang. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. L'homme s'écroula sur ses genoux, puis bascula sur le côté avant de frapper lourdement le sol. Maggy s'agenouilla près d'Isadora et pris son pouls. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle le trouva. Sans l'avoir entendu revenir, le prisonnier se saisit des cheveux de Maggy et la tira violemment en arrière. La jeune femme hurla et se débattit furieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter, elle n'avait pas assez de force, elle ne ferait jamais le poids...

Du noir. Du noir et ses sons. Des sons et des points blancs. Des points blancs et un cri. Isadora papillonna des yeux lorsqu'elle revint à elle. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa vision était floue et les sons étaient trop forts. Sa vue sembla se fixer au bout de quelques secondes. Le prisonnier de son rêve était là... Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout était réel. L'homme était en face d'elle, une montagne de muscles qui semblait se battre contre son... propre frère jumeau ? Isadora secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Les deux hommes étaient en tout point identiques et luttaient pour avoir le dessus bien qu'il sembla à Isadora que celui qui était proche d'elle avait un léger avantage en regardant le visage surpris du deuxième. Une peur sourde s'insinua dans les veines d'Isadora. Ils allaient s'entretuer, puis celui qui gagnerait allait l'achever. Elle allait mourir, dans cette cage sordide, de la main d'un de ces deux hommes. La respiration d'Isadora accéléra alors que sa vue se brouilla une nouvelle fois...

Maggy frappait autant qu'elle pouvait le prisonnier. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, tout comme ce quelque chose avec Randy, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Une seconde plus tard, elle sentit son corps être oppressé, écrasé par une force invisible. Ses organes semblaient vouloir disparaître sur eux-mêmes, compressés violemment. La fulgurance de la douleur la fit hurler. Chaque petite parcelle de sa peau était en feu. Ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à atteindre l'air dont elle avait besoin. Le prisonnier cria lui aussi et tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur. Maggy chancela, et se retourna vers Isadora. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et continua son chemin vers sa collègue. Plus elle approchait, plus la pression était forte. Le regard d'Isadora était fou, les yeux écarquillés, le visage ensanglanté, elle la regardait approcher, totalement terrifiée.

« - Isa...Isadora... tenta difficilement Maggy, c'est moi. A...arrête. »

La blonde la regarda sans comprendre, la pression étant toujours présente.

« - Maggy ? Demanda-t-elle, un éclat de discernement apparaissant dans son regard.

- Arrête. Pitié, supplia Maggy.

- Je... je peux pas. Je sais pas Maggy. Tout va trop vite ! J'y arrive pas ! Hurla Isadora.

- La douleur est... insupportable... pitié... articula lentement Maggy.

- Assomme-moi ! Cria Isadora

- Quoi ? Demanda Maggy choquée.

- Assomme-moi ! Je peux pas arrêter Maggy ! J'ai trop peur ! J'ai perdu le contrôle ! Lui avoua la jeune femme. Alors frappe-moi ! Et dès que la pression sera partie, il faut que tu prennes le dessus ! D'accord ? »

La plus jeune acquiesça difficilement, il était presque urgent que la douleur parte, ou c'était elle qui allait sombrer dans l'inconscient. Elle regarda sa collègue qui tremblait. Son regard était sombre, et ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses iris paraissaient noirs. Maggy respira profondément et sans lâcher sa partenaire du regard, elle leva son poing. Isadora agréa d'un mouvement de tête. Alors Maggy frappa. Et l'air revint dans ses poumons avec tant de force qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer. Restant à quatre pattes pour se reposer quelques instants, Maggy se traina jusqu'à la machette qui trainait sur le sol avant de revenir se poster près d'Isadora. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier l'état du coup qu'elle avait porté à sa collègue qu'une large main se posa sur son épaule et la fit se retourner violemment. Le prisonnier se jeta sur elle avant de se stopper aussi brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Maggy le regarda, immobile. L'homme cracha un peu de sang avant de tomber en arrière.

Il était mort. Et Maggy l'avait tué.

* * *

_**À suivre... **_

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis :)**


	5. Punarbhava

**Yeeeaaaaah ! :D **

**Un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Allez, comme je suis super sympa, je vous donne quelques réponses dans**

**cette montagne de questions ! **

**Merci à Jane Brooks et à Guest pour leur review !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

« Punarbhava »

Les oreilles de Mike bourdonnaient. Il respirait fort et marchait vite pour aller voir Maggy dans la cage. Il avait suivi le combat grâce à l'écran de télévision. Il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas eu lieu s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de participer à ce stupide entrainement spécial. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'arène, il vit que la cage était vide. Maggy avait déjà été évacuée. Mike regarda les traces de sang sur le sol. Le sang d'Isadora brillait encore à la lueur des spots. Mike eut un haut-le-coeur alors que des images du combat de Maggy et Isadora revenaient dans sa mémoire. Maggy avait changé, son corps avait changé au moment même où le prisonnier l'avait saisi par les cheveux. Elle était devenue... comme lui. Semblable en tout point. Mike réprouva un frisson. Et Isadora... elle les avait mis à terre, sans même se relever du coin où elle était tombée. Comment ?!

Mike se retourna en entendant du bruit. Deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la cage. Les combats devenaient de plus en plus injustes. Au moins, constata Mike, ils n'étaient pas armés. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, encore moins de bouger que les deux hommes étaient déjà sur lui. Mike frappa, toucha plusieurs fois sa cible, essayant de faire un maximum de dégâts. Mais ils étaient en surnombre. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur lui, et rapidement, sa tête commença à tourner. Il cligna des yeux une fois. Puis une deuxième. Il était allongé sur le sol du ring. Comme au ralenti, il voyait son sang se mélanger à celui d'Isadora encore frais. Les coups continuaient encore et encore et Mike se surprit à être détaché de la douleur physique. Est-ce que ces deux crétins iraient en prison pour son meurtre ? Quelle ironie, ils en venaient ! Est-ce qu'il manquerait à Maggy s'il mourait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle serait assez forte ? Est-ce que quelqu'un la protègerait ? Mike eut soudain peur. Peur de la laisser seule, sans défense. Peur qu'elle se console dans les bras d'un autre. Peur qu'elle donne son coeur à un type qui ne la mériterait pas. Peur qu'elle l'oublie...

Mike papillonna des yeux lentement. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, mais au moins, les deux brutes avaient arrêté de le tabasser. C'était assez étrange, puisque Mike pouvait apercevoir leur visage au niveau du sol, à ses côtés. Il était peut-être déjà mort après tout. Ça expliquait un bon nombre de choses, comme le fait que huit autres Mike frappaient les deux prisonniers jusqu'au sang. Drôle d'hallucination, songea Mike. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

**oOoOo**

Abbie sanglotait encore quand elle marcha jusqu'à l'arène. L'image du corps de Mike se faisant battre tournait encore dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua que son adversaire l'attendait déjà dans la cage. Elle entra doucement, gardant le contact oculaire avec le prisonnier. L'homme était armé. Abbie eut brusquement envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait pas une arme blanche, mais bien un pistolet entre ses doigts. Probablement entièrement chargé. Elle allait mourir d'ici quelques secondes, le temps que l'homme vise sa poitrine et tire. Au bout que quelques secondes, l'homme leva le bras pour tirer. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle put, comme si cela allait couvrir la détonation.

Il y eut un tir. Puis le silence.

Abbie ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il l'avait raté ! L'homme devant elle avait les yeux écarquillés, et sa main tremblait sur l'arme. Abbie en profita pour se déplacer et tenter de sortir hors de portée du canon. L'homme sembla paniquer puisqu'il tira une nouvelle fois sans viser. Une nouvelle fois, la balle se perdit dans la salle. Le prisonnier tenta de frapper Abbie avec le pistolet, voyant que ses tirs ne touchaient pas leur cible. Abbie esquiva facilement et envoya un coup de genou dans le visage de l'homme. Il tituba en reculant, se tenant le nez ensanglanté. Appuyé sur un genou, le prisonnier tira. La balle fusa dans l'air et Abbie la regarda s'approcher d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne voit la balle perforer son estomac. Puis elle se viderait de son sang. Et mourrait.

Trois secondes. Elle pensa à Randy. Son si doux Randy. Ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis trois ans, mais c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Dès la première seconde où Abbie avait vu Randy, elle avait su que c'était l'homme de sa vie. Elle était jeune et inexpérimentée, et Randy l'avait pris sous son aile. Et puis il l'avait aimé chaque jour depuis.

Deux secondes. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle mourait ici, dans cette cage sordide ? Est-ce que Randy cèderait à ses anciens démons ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure ? En réalité, c'est elle qui avait peur. Peur pour elle, peur de mourir. Elle s'était toujours imaginée une vie terriblement longue, elle s'était vue vieille, le visage recouvert de rides, assise sous un porche à la campagne pour finir sa vie en compagnie de l'homme de sa vie. Randy.

Une seconde. La peur coulait dans ses veines. C'était vicieux mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, encore moins qu'elle supplie. Quelle image aurait-on d'elle après ça ? Elle avait encore un minimum de dignité. Jusqu'à ce que la Mort frappe à sa porte. Abbie n'eut pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux. La balle percuta son abdomen et continua sa course. Abbie n'avait pas mal, elle songea à l'adrénaline mais la seconde suivante, elle sentit un grand vide en elle. La balle continuait son avancée et le vide persista. Toujours aucune douleur. Le vide se referma soudainement. Pas de sang. La balle était entrée pourtant ! Elle était vivante. Pas de sang. Pas de douleur. Vivante ? La balle... la balle était entrée ! Elle... elle était ressortie aussi.

Vivante fut le mot que retint Abbie. Elle était en vie, et elle comptait le rester, pour Randy. Le prisonnier était encore sous le choc et il fut aisé pour Abbie de récupérer son arme. Il ne se débattit pas. Ses yeux la regardaient effrayés, choqués. Abbie leva l'arme sur la tête de l'homme toujours à genoux. Le coup de crosse le fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

**oOoOo**

Stephen regardait Abbie sur l'écran de la salle. Il les avait tous vu marcher vers la cage, se battre pour leur survie, et gagner. Il s'était levé quand Isadora s'était faite assommer. Il avait voulu la rejoindre, la défendre. Mais comme les autres, elle avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose que son cerveau n'assimilait pas encore. Ses menottes le démangeaient furieusement, surtout depuis qu'il allait devoir se battre. Le gamin aux yeux noirs entra une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Il repartit, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Stephen le suive. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la cage, Stephen se retourna pour demander au jeune homme de le détacher.

« - Ce serait beaucoup trop simple pour vous Mr Farrelly », lui répondit simplement Marvin.

Alors Stephen entra les mains liées, dans la cage en métal. Ils s'en étaient tous sortis, pourquoi pas lui ? Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et menaçait d'en sortir sous peu. Il fallait qu'il enlève ces menottes. Il fallait... qu'il réussisse de nouveau le tour de l'hôpital ! S'il avait eu assez de force pour tordre une barre en métal, il était capable de tordre ces plaques d'acier. Mais comment ?!

Un homme entra calmement dans la cage. Il devait atteindre les deux mètres et ses mains, son cou et son visage étaient recouverts de tatouages. L'homme devait bien peser dans les 150 kg. Il s'avança lentement sur le ring, gardant un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il tenait une large barre métallique qui n'était pas du goût de Stephen. Ce dernier tira sur ses menottes, tentant de les faire céder. Ses poignets étaient rouges et boursouflés. Pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait quand il le voulait ?! L'homme s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Stephen.

Le premier coup fit vaciller Stephen.

Le deuxième l'amena au sol.

Le troisième le toucha à la tête.

Le quatrième lui obscurcit la vision quelques secondes.

L'homme se pencha sur le corps de Stephen, et le saisit par les cheveux. Calmement, il se pencha à son oreille, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Stephen se débattit avec le peu de force qu'il possédait encore.

« - Il paraît que si je gagne ce combat, je serai libre, chuchota l'homme. J'te connais pas mec, et je sais pas ce que tu as fait pour arriver ici, mais je te laisserai certainement pas repartir vivant.

- V... V..., tenta de dire Stephen.

- Quoi ? Demanda le prisonnier exaspéré.

- Va te faire... foutre, acheva Stephen en riant. »

L'homme se redressa mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Stephen tira de toutes ses forces sur ses menottes qu'il avait coincé sous la jambe du prisonnier. L'homme s'écroula sur le dos et Stephen en profita pour se jeter sur lui, et tenta de l'étrangler avec ses menottes. Il appuyait les plaques sur la gorge de son adversaire qui devenait rouge. L'homme sous lui suffoquait, mais Stephen n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher. La colère qui l'aveuglait l'empêcha de voir que le prisonnier avait récupéré la barre métallique. Le coup qui s'abattit sur son crâne le fit tomber sur le côté. L'homme se releva, furieux, et lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Stephen eut la respiration coupée. L'homme continua à le rouer de coup.

« - J'vais t'buter sale raclure ! Hurla le prisonnier. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il lui donna un autre coup, j'irai chercher une récompense ! Une blonde de préférence ! »

La peur reflua. Elle remonta des extrémités des membres de Stephen, et partit se terrer dans un coin de son cerveau, là où il ne l'entendait plus. La douleur connut le même sort. Stephen la compressa si vivement qu'elle ne se fit plus sentir. _Une blonde de préférence !_ Peut-être que Stephen avait mal compris, peut-être que le prisonnier ne voulait absolument pas dire ça, mais Stephen se fichait bien de ce que le prisonnier voulait dire. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

L'adrénaline pulsa dans chaque cellule de son corps et son coeur courait un marathon dans sa poitrine. Stephen tira sur ses poignets et regarda les plaques d'acier se tordre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se libéra de ses entraves et saisit au vol la barre métallique. Tout avait été si rapide que l'homme ne s'était aperçu de rien. La colère lui fit tordre l'arme et il la rejeta dans un coin du ring. Le prisonnier recula, effrayé. Stephen en profita pour s'approcher de lui et le saisir par la gorge. L'homme tenta de se dégager mais Stephen le serra davantage. Le prisonnier utilisa ses bras pour déstabiliser Stephen en le frappant, mais celui-ci agacé, saisit un de ses avant-bras et tira d'un coup sec. L'homme hurla tandis que les vêtements de Stephen se maculaient de sang. Il était fatigué, il en avait marre de tout ça, et cet idiot qui hurlait encore ! Stephen poussa de toutes ses forces et envoya valser le prisonnier dans le décor.

Stephen accueillit le silence comme une bénédiction. L'adrénaline diminua et le rythme cardiaque de Stephen revint à la normale. Stephen sortit de sa léthargie et regarda ses vêtements poisseux avec horreur. Il... il n'avait pas vraiment... ? Levant les yeux, il ne put que regarder avec effroi la cage métallique éventrée. Et au milieu, gisait un homme. Son visage semblait dire qu'il dormait, mais le sang et le poteau empalé dans sa poitrine prouva à Stephen le contraire. C'était le troisième et dernier mort.

**oOoOo**

Randy papillonna des yeux. La lumière lui tira une grimace de douleur tandis qu'il s'y habituait peu à peu. Au bout de longues minutes où il respira profondément, Randy se releva et s'assit. Il était allongé dans son lit. Celui de l'appartement. Quelques rayons de soleil avaient réussi à se faufiler à travers les rideaux et s'étaient posés sur les draps emmêlés de Randy. La chambre était silencieuse, entièrement muette. Randy se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ses affaires avaient été soigneusement pliées et posées près de l'évier. Randy songea immédiatement à Abbie. Il s'approcha du miroir, anxieux. Il se souvenait de ses mains couvertes d'écailles, suintantes. Il se souvenait de cette peau granuleuses, cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Ce n'était pas possible. Rien de tout ça n'était possible ! Randy sursauta violemment en confrontant son regard dans la glace. Ses yeux ! Où étaient ses yeux bleus ?! Ses iris étaient rouges sang et sa pupille... Elle ne devait pas être comme cela ! Il... il ressemblait à un serpent ! Randy vacilla et renversa l'armoire à pharmacie accrochée au mur. Le bruit provenant de la chambre interpella Abbie qui entra précipitamment. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et retint à temps Randy qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

« - Mes yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes yeux ?! Cria Randy.

- Randy ! Appela Abbie, qui sentait la peur glisser en elle. Regarde-moi ! Rien n'est arrivé à tes yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Randy la regardait abasourdi. Il voulu s'approcher du miroir mais vacilla une nouvelle fois. Il respira profondément, restructurant ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après, ignorant les avoir fermés, et tomba dans un lac. Il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang, plus de pupille fendue. Il n'y avait que ses deux yeux bleus. Randy se tourna vers Abbie qui le regardait inquiète.

« - Mes yeux... Ils... rouges... Je... bafouilla Randy.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller rejoindre les autres non ? Proposa Abbie. »

**oOoOo**

L'effervescence provenant du salon se faisait plus intense au fur et à mesure que Randy approchait. Abbie soupira à ses côtés et Randy comprit que les exclamations étaient en réalité des cris. Quelqu'un se disputait là-bas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Randy ne fut même pas surpris de voir Maggy et Isadora hurler au beau milieu du salon.

« - Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Cria Maggy.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! S'égosilla Isadora. Comment est-ce que cette merde pourrait être de ma faute ?!

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai suivi bordel ! On a que des emmerdes avec toi ! Vociféra Maggy.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Continua de crier Isadora. Si tu ne me supportes pas, alors ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Et tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même de m'avoir suivi ! C'est toi la conne de l'histoire !

- Je regrette tellement d'avoir sauvé ton cul de l'arène ! Ajouta Maggy, furieuse. J'aurais préféré te laisser crever !

- Toi m'avoir sauvé ? Je te rappelle que tu dois notre survie à moitié grâce à moi ! Siffla Isadora.

- Tout ce que tu as fait c'est t'évanouir ! Grogna Maggy.

- ASSEZ ! Les interrompit Stephen, visiblement à bout. »

Le silence retomba dans le salon. Mike était allongé sur un des canapés, les coudes appuyés pour lui permettre de se relever un peu. Son visage était boursouflé et rougit. Il semblait épuisé. Stephen se tenait devant lui, les poings serrés. Son visage était aussi contusionné, même s'il semblait en bien meilleur état que Mike. Son regard d'habitude si doux s'était fait orageux. Personne n'allait supporter encore longtemps leurs prises de bec. Stephen souffla bruyamment par le nez pour tenter de se calmer. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient, surprises. Stephen avait craqué en entendant Maggy s'en prendre à Isadora, il savait pourtant qu'elle lui avait rendu la pareille et qu'elle ne s'était pas mieux comportée, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la défendre, encore une fois. Tout le monde penserait qu'il l'avait fait pour stopper ce cercle vicieux. Oui, il valait mieux que tous pensent cela.

« - De toute façon, si personne ne te parle à la WWE, c'est que tout le monde te déteste, claqua Maggy encore énervée.

- Je... je n'ai besoin de personne... murmura Isadora. »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce en bousculant Randy et Abbie qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Ces derniers virent s'assoir en silence, imitant Stephen qui s'était affalé dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

« - Si c'est possible, commença Randy, j'aimerai qu'on parle de cette dispute juste après m'avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé depuis mon évanouissement...

- Euh... On est passé chacun notre tour dans l'arène, se décida à parler Stephen qui était sans doute le mieux placé pour raconter les évènements. Après toi, Isadora et Maggy sont entrées dans la cage, Maggy a... changé... physiquement et Isadora... elle a... comment dire... bloqué Maggy et le prisonnier à distance. Mike s'est fait tapé dessus par deux types et il s'est démultiplié...

- C'était qu'une putain d'hallucination Stephen... le coupa Mike.

- J'étais devant l'écran quand ça s'est passé Mike ! Je vous ai tous regardé ! Alors me dit pas que c'était une hallucination collective ! S'emporta Stephen.

- Continue Stephen, pria doucement Abbie.

- Après Mike, c'est Abbie qui est passée. Tu te rappelles probablement de ce qu'il est arrivé non ? Demanda Stephen.

- Je... crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre, avoua Abbie.

- Le type t'a tiré dessus. À plusieurs reprises. Et toutes les balles t'ont... traversée de part en part, tenta d'expliquer maladroitement Stephen.

- Et pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'intéressa Maggy, qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le départ d'Isadora.

- Le type est arrivé avec une barre et ces enfoirés ont refusé d'enlever les menottes que j'avais. On s'est battu et...

- Et ? Insista Randy qui observait Stephen plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Et je l'ai poussé. Il s'est empalé dans un des poteaux de la cage. »

Un silence endeuillé accueillit le groupe. Chacun tentait de retrouver tous les souvenirs de leur combat. Abbie regardait Randy. Il l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle avait parfaitement vu dans la cage que ses voix étaient revenues, il les avait combattu en même temps que le prisonnier mais elles avaient gagné ce round-là. Randy avait tué. Il n'avait pas dérapé depuis plusieurs années, plusieurs années où Abbie s'était fait violence pour l'empêcher de glisser sur cette pente dangereuse. Et cette histoire d'oeil ? Abbie ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

« - Vous pensez que c'était unique cette... transformation ? Dit Mike, crevant l'abcès.

- Non, répondit Stephen. Quand on était à l'hôpital, ça s'est déjà produit pour moi.

- Quoi ?! Et tu aurais pas pu nous en parler plus tôt ? S'exclama Mike.

- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je savais pas quoi faire ! S'écria Stephen. J'allais dire quoi ? _Oh salut Mike, juste quand tu t'es réveillé, j'ai tordu la barre métallique de ton lit d'une seule main !_ Grave crédible...

- Tout à l'heure, les coupa Randy, quand je me suis réveillé, mes pupilles étaient... anormales.

- Randy..., l'avertit Abbie.

- Laisse-le continuer Abbie, demanda Maggy.

- Elles étaient rouges, entièrement rouges et ma pupille était fendue, avoua Randy.

Comment ça ? Demanda Stephen circonspect.

- Ma pupille était verticale Stephen, comme celle des serpents. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé dans la cage, continua Randy, ma peau était recouverte d'écailles. Je l'ai tué ce type, avec mes mains. Je l'ai empoisonné. »

Stephen ne savait pas quoi répondre. Randy était bouleversé. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, de la même manière que Maggy. Ils avaient tué un homme. Même s'ils pouvaient se cacher derrière la légitime défense, le fait était là, ils étaient des meurtriers et cela les hanterait toute leur vie... Mike était toujours allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le plafond du salon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé penser maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Des monstres ? Des super-héros ? Juste une bande de catcheurs avec des... pouvoirs ? Et maintenant que tout cela avait été déclenché, ils allaient rester enfermés toute leur vie ? Il avait mal partout. Il n'avait même pas osé se regarder dans un miroir en se levant, mais ses doigts sur sa peau boursouflée lui avaient donné un vague aperçu des dégâts. Abbie sursauta quand l'écran de télévision du salon émit un craquement bruyant avant de brusquement s'allumer seul. Chacun se regarda sans comprendre. Stephen aida Mike à se relever rapidement avant que l'écran ne s'allume et n'affiche le visage sombre de Vince McMahon.

« - Vous êtes certainement furieux et désireux de savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Toute cette mise en scène, qui était censée vous rendre plus performant, a tourné en quelque chose que moi-même je ne pouvais imaginer ! Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma poule aux oeufs d'or, croyez-moi sur parole que je vais tout faire pour exploiter votre potentiel. Pour le moment, vous êtes confinés ici. N'essayez pas de vous échapper, ce serait inutile et une perte de temps. Quand tout aura été mis en place pour faire de vous les plus grandes superstars que le catch ait jamais connu, vous le saurez... »

* * *

_**À suivre... **_

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ! :)**


	6. Vidar & Vali

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Mais je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance**

**et 8 pages, ça ne s'écrit pas aussi rapidement ! **

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse la suite de l'histoire,**

**et non, je n'ai toujours pas décidé d'être sympa ! XD **

**Souffrez dans cet océan de mystères ! MWAHAHA !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

« Vidar & Vali »

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés. Les premiers jours, ils avaient tenté d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, mais elle avait refusé de céder. Ils avaient alors hurlé, frappé, secoué, rien ne s'était passé. Las, ils avaient fini par abdiquer et une collocation maladroite s'était installée. Chacun continuait de vivre en prenant en compte les autres occupants. Stephen se levait toujours le premier et préparait le petit déjeuner. Isadora et Maggy ne se parlaient pas, sans quoi elles se disputaient à nouveau. Abbie et Maggy s'occupaient du déjeuner. Isadora et Randy préparaient le dîner. Certains soirs, tout le groupe restait dans le salon pour discuter, s'organiser dans les tâches, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. D'autres soirs, quand le moral était au plus bas, chacun s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il y avait aussi le problème des « pouvoirs ». La maison était divisée entre ceux qui ne préféraient pas en parler comme Randy et Abbie, ainsi que Maggy et ceux qui avaient décidé d'apprendre à maîtriser ce changement comme Stephen, Mike et Isadora. Les deux hommes passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle correspondait à la dernière porte dans le couloir qui desservait les chambres. C'était une vaste pièce, recouverte à moitié de tatamis et remplie de machines sportives.

« Tu peux me remettre un poids Mike ? Demanda Stephen en plein effort physique.

- T'es sérieux ?! S'écria le concerné. On est déjà à... à une tonne et demi putain !

- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte ! Rigola Stephen. Ajoute un poids ! »

Mike regardait depuis près de deux heures Stephen soulever des poids. Ce dernier avait commencé avec 50 kilos dans chaque main et avait rapidement demandé plus, secouant les poids comme de vulgaires bouteilles en plastique. Mike avait enchainé l'ajout de disques en fonte. Il avait failli s'arracher les cheveux lorsque Stephen avait battu le record de l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais le roux ne s'était pas arrêté. Ils en étaient maintenant à 1500 kilos posés sur une barre que Stephen tenait sans mal à bout de bras. Lorsque vingt minutes plus tard, Stephen atteint les 2 tonnes, les deux hommes jugèrent qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la journée. Mike aurait aimé progresser aussi facilement que Stephen, mais son... « don » ne se manifestait que peu, voire quasiment jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à recréer de double de lui-même. Lui qui avait pourtant réussi à accepter le fait qu'il était différent maintenant, qu'il pouvait se démultiplier. Se démultiplier... cette idée sonnait toujours aussi étrangement dans sa bouche. Stephen tentait de l'aider au mieux à maitriser tout ce merdier, mais il n'avait pas la confiance nécessaire... ni le talent...

« Hey Mike ! L'interpela Stephen. Tu viens manger ?

- Ouais ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Acquiesça Mike avant de suivre le roux. »

Un appétissant fumet leur parvenait du salon. Les deux hommes entrèrent et se posèrent sur les canapés. Stephen s'assit à côté d'Isadora qui lisait silencieusement un livre dont il se fichait absolument du titre. Pas très loin, Randy semblait occupé derrière la télé tandis qu'Abbie était aux fourneaux avec Maggy. Au bout de quelques minutes où personne ne prit la parole, Mike souffla et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait être utile aux filles. Isadora sentait sur elle le regard brûlant de Stephen. Elle relisait pour la troisième fois la même page, sans parvenir à se concentrer. Et cet idiot qui la fixait sans rien dire ! C'était sûrement un moyen hilarant de la faire craquer... D'habitude, elle parvenait sans mal à éviter ce rouquin agaçant, mais depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cet appartement... il était partout, tout le temps. Il ne lui laissait jamais de répit. À la cinquième relecture, Isadora planta son regard glacial dans celui de Stephen.

« Quoi ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue t'entrainer avec nous ce matin _Soleil de mes nuits_ ? Lui demanda avec un large sourire Stephen.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... grogna Isadora, la mâchoire serrée. Si tu sous-entends que te regarder transpirer et sentir le fennec est un entrainement, alors je peux m'en passer.

- Tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon torse brillant sous l'effort ? Ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait encore davantage.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour porter tes poids, le coupa Isadora. Tu es un grand garçon Stephen. Le seul qui ait besoin de moi pour progresser ici c'est Mike, claqua-t-elle avant de se lever. »

Stephen fronça les sourcils à ces paroles. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Y avait-il une possibilité pour qu'Isadora soit _intéressée_ par Mike ? Le cœur de Stephen rata un battement. Non, Mike ne ferait jamais ça... il ne pouvait pas... personne ne lui volerait Isadora. Stephen laissa le temps à son rythme cardiaque de redescendre avant de se lever pour aller se mettre à table. Un cliquetis le fit se retourner. Randy était toujours caché derrière la télé, bricolant sans même se relever pour venir manger. Stephen l'appela une première fois, mais l'homme semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. L'irlandais s'approcha alors de la télé, hélant son ami une seconde fois. Randy était trop concentré pour l'entendre. Stephen contourna le meuble télé.

_Pas le fil rouge imbécile ! Laisse-moi faire !_ _Oui laisse Theodore faire !_

Randy n'avait pas voulu s'approcher de la télé. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon, les Voix, et surtout Theodore, avaient été interpelées. Elles avaient voulu s'occuper du problème, et Randy avait du leur céder. Mais il n'y connaissait rien du tout en bricolage. Il savait à peine réaliser les branchements de son lecteur DVD. Et Ted n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver quand il touchait le mauvais fil. Il s'énervait tellement qu'il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et par prendre les choses en main, Randy voulait dire le contrôle. À partir de ce moment là, Randy était entré dans un brouillard compact, une brume d'inconscience qui paralysait son esprit. Il avait essayé de lutter, de reprendre la main à la fois sur son esprit et sur son corps mais il était coincé dans cette demi-conscience. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de boucler les deux autres dans un coin de son esprit. Il savait que Theodore avait bientôt terminé de trafiquer la télé, mais est-ce qu'il le laisserait revenir après ça ?

« Randy ? S'approcha lentement Stephen. Randy, mec, tu viens pas manger ? »

Stephen posa son immense main sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta violemment et le regarda, perdu. Sous le choc, Randy tomba en arrière, lâchant la pince qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, Stephen le souleva aisément du sol pour le redresser. Une fois debout, Randy se dégagea de la poigne du roux.

« Ça va, lui sourit Randy, j'étais concentré, tu m'as fait peur avec ta paluche !

- Ça fait toujours plaisir, s'offusqua gentiment Stephen, tu en es où avec cette télé ?

- Elle devrait fonctionner, jugea Randy, on ne sera plus bloqué sur CanalVince. Si on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors, on sera mieux préparés pour tout ça...

- Chapeau l'artiste en tout cas ! Rit Stephen. Qui sait, peut-être que tout le monde nous recherche là-bas ? S'interrogea-t-il tandis que son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. En attendant, à table ! »

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Personne n'aborda entre les plats les sujets sensibles aux disputes. Stephen s'était placé en bout de table, surplombant l'assemblée. C'était bien le seul endroit où il ne gênait personne à cause de ses bras ou de ses jambes. Il avait aussi eu le plaisir de se voir remettre un pic à viande et un couteau de boucher en lieu et place de ses couverts, puisqu'il lui était impossible de tenir une fourchette sans la briser en deux. Le plus atroce avait été son appétit qui n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce, bien au contraire, Stephen mangeait comme un ogre, au plus grand désespoir de tous. Mike était assis à côté de Stephen. En entendant le rire monstrueusement gras de Stephen, il songea qu'il n'était en rien comme lui. Il était devenu le type effacé du groupe. Celui qui n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour que les traces de coup sur son visage disparaissent, mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu de sa mémoire. Maggy ne devait rien savoir, même si elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Cette dernière observait depuis le début du repas la discussion entre son meilleur ami, et accessoirement l'homme de sa vie, avec une blonde insipide et acariâtre. Depuis quand Mike adressait-il la parole à Isadora ? Et depuis quand répondait-elle ? Alors quoi, ils étaient amis maintenant ? Ils n'avaient qu'à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pendant qu'ils y étaient ! Maggy serra sa cuisse sous la table, tentant de contenir la bile qui menaçait de sortir. Isadora était assise de l'autre côté de Stephen juste en face de Mike. Elle sentait depuis le début du repas un regard qui lui brûlait la peau mais elle n'osait pas relever le visage vers Stephen. Il n'attendait que ça pour lui balancer encore un surnom mielleux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reste concentrée, qu'elle ne lui cède pas de terrain. Et cette guerre commençait par son occupation mentale. Elle allait s'entrainer. Progresser. Et tomber de fatigue. Abbie surveillait du coin de l'oeil Randy depuis le début du déjeuner. Lui qui mangeait sans se douter de rien. Elle avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange avec Stephen. Mais elle priait tous les dieux pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Un frisson caressa la colonne vertébrale d'Abbie. _Il_ était revenu. Theodore était revenu d'entre les morts. Abbie eut subitement envie de fondre en larmes. Elle délirait, ce n'était pas possible. Pas quand elle avait passé plus de deux ans à l'enterrer.

Mais les cadavres finissaient toujours par revenir.

**oOoOo**

La salle d'entrainement était silencieuse lorsque Mike y entra. L'homme s'avança rapidement et retira ses chaussures avant de monter sur les tatamis, disposés sur la moitié de la pièce. Isadora était déjà assise en tailleur, les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche. Mike se laissa tomber à ses côtés, recevant un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme. Mike ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Il devait s'entrainer, pour essayer de progresser. Il se devait de réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Une fois qu'il aurait compris, il serait bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et qui sait, peut-être que Maggy le verrait autrement elle aussi ?

« Arrête de penser aussi fort, j't'en prie ! Pesta Isadora. Assied-toi en tailleur et médite.

- On était pas censés s'entrainer ? Demanda Mike, circonspect.

- Méditer fait partie de l'entrainement, répondit la jeune femme. Comment veux-tu maîtriser ton pouvoir si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est ? »

Mike abdiqua et se mit en position. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Attendre que toutes les réponses lui sautent aux yeux ? Progressivement, ses pensées semblèrent s'alléger puis se disperser calmement. Mike se retrouva seul dans son esprit. Rapidement, le brun s'ennuya et préféra attendre qu'Isadora ait fini sa méditation. Dans le silence complet de la salle d'entrainement, les mouvements de Mike firent tiquer la jeune femme qui décida d'abandonner aussi.

« Bien ! Puisque tu ne sembles pas t'intéresser à la manière douce, on va passer à la forte ! Conclut Isadora.

- Génial ! S'enthousiasma Mike. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait al... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Mike se retrouva privé de sa liberté de mouvement. Son corps entier refusait de lui répondre. Il tenta de bouger, força sans résultats. Isadora était toujours assise à ses côtés, ne semblant pas gênée en quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux bleu glacial le fixaient placidement, tandis que Mike continuait de lutter.

« C'est... c'est toi qui fait ça ? Demanda Mike.

- Bien évidemment que c'est moi ! S'esclaffa Isadora.

- Comment tu as réussi ? S'étonna le brun, sentant la prise se desserrer autour de lui.

- Contrôler, c'est ce que je fais de mieux... Murmura Isadora alors que Mike était un véritable pantin entre ses doigts, reproduisant parfaitement ses propres gestes.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dans la cage ? Interrogea Mike. Co... comment tu as pu mettre en place toutes les pièces ?

- Quelles pièces ? Réagit Isadora. Elles sont dans ta tête ces pièces ! »

Isadora s'était tournée face à Mike qu'elle maintenait toujours sous sa coupe. L'homme ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait continuer à se débattre ou attendre et voir ce qu'Isadora allait lui proposer. Un sourire pernicieux naquit sur le visage albâtre de la blonde.

« On va jouer à un jeu Mike, commença-t-elle, je vais essayer de te tuer... et tu vas devoir te défendre...

- Mais t'es tarée ou quoi ?! S'exclama Mike horrifié. »

Mike ne pouvait littéralement rien faire alors que sa propre main avait décidé de l'étrangler. Le sang lui montait à la tête et il sentait ce picotement caractéristique de l'évanouissement prochain. La blonde le regardait, totalement impassible et Mike sentit au fond de son estomac cette peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était sur le ring. Cette peur de mourir profondément ancrée dans ses tripes. Elle glissa perfidement dans ses membres, parcourant ses veines pour s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Son corps se leva contre son gré alors qu'Isadora faisait de même. Quelques instants, sa main relâcha la pression exercée pour lui permettre de respirer. Mike eut le fol espoir de voir son nouveau calvaire terminé alors que la jeune femme le regardait imperturbable.

« Ce qui est génial, avec le contrôle des corps, c'est que tu peux aussi bien contrôler l'extérieur, expliqua-t-elle en utilisant Mike comme une marionnette, que l'intérieur, finit-elle faisant plier Mike sous le coup de la douleur. C'est fou ce que les organes bougent facilement !

- Je te jure... que... tu vas me le payer... souffla durement Mike.

- Mais j'attends que ça ! Rit Isadora. »

**oOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font là-bas ? Demanda pour la énième fois Maggy.

- Ils s'entrainent Maggy... souffla Stephen assit à côté de la jeune femme. »

Maggy ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller dans la salle d'entrainement. C'est elle qui avait refusé de s'entrainer, qui avait refusé de passer du temps avec Mike. C'était sa faute s'il avait fini par aller vers cette blonde polaire, s'il avait fini par lui parler... l'apprécier ? Maggy réprima un violent frisson à cette pensée. Personne n'arrivait à aimer cette garce... à part Stephen... _et maintenant Mike_ susurra une petite voix dans son crâne.

« Et ça te dérange pas toi ? Demanda à nouveau Maggy, interrompant la digestion de l'irlandais.

- Qu'est-ce qui est censé me déranger ? Répéta Stephen, perdu.

- Qu'Isadora passe autant de temps avec Mike ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine, elle fait ce qu'elle veut... répondit à contre-coeur le roux, serrant les poings sous la colère sourde qui grondait à l'idée qu'Isadora puisse préférer Mike.

- Oui mais quand même ! S'emporta la blonde.

- Ecoute Maggy, souffla bruyamment Stephen. Si ça te pose un si gros problème que ça qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, alors va t'entrainer avec Mike au lieu de te plaindre à moi. Arrête de bouder pour une fois dans ta vie ! Tempêta Stephen avant de partir en direction du couloir. »

Abbie était encore dans la cuisine, regardant Randy laver les dernières assiettes. Elle n'avait pas réussi à entamer une quelconque discussion. L'idée que Ted ait pu revenir lui donnait une profonde envie de fondre en larmes. Randy sifflotait tranquillement, ne semblant se douter de rien. Peut-être se faisait-elle des films ? C'était assez régulier qu'elle s'inquiète de trop. Randy se retourna lorsqu'il eut terminé et sourit doucement en regardant sa moitié assise à ses côtés. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La diversion permit à Abbie d'oublier son inquiétude qui se perdit dans la tendresse de son compagnon. Les bras puissants de Randy l'enfermèrent dans une solide étreinte. Abbie posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Randy, tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait sur la tempe. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, durant de longues minutes, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, Abbie s'écarta légèrement et planta son regard noisette dans celui azur de Randy.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Randy, entama-t-elle.

- Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Demanda Randy.

- De Théodore, répondit-elle alors que le sang quittait le visage auparavant souriant de Randy.

- Pou...pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Après toutes ces années !

- Parce que je sais qu'il est là Randy, continua-t-elle malgré le regard fuyant de son petit-ami, je sais qu'il est de retour. Tu sais à peine brancher un toaster Randy, comment voulais-tu trafiquer cette télé seul, si ce n'est avec l'aide de Théodore ? Insista Abbie.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, lâcha Randy en s'écartant de la brune.

- Alors il est bien revenu, gémit Abbie. Les autres aussi ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas tous revenus ! Haussa la voix Abbie sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je peux les contrôler Abbie, il faut que tu me crois ! La supplia Randy.

- Tu sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cage, chuchota-t-elle reprenant la maîtrise d'elle-même. Ils n'attendent qu'un moment d'égarement où ils pourront te faire faire n'importe quoi... comme avant. »

Randy hésita de longues minutes à lui avouer que la situation était bien plus catastrophique qu'avant. Ils n'étaient plus simplement des Voix qui lui _suggéraient_ de faire telle ou telle chose répréhensible. Théodore avait réussi à prendre sa place, il se doutait bien qu'Herb' et Larry voudraient prendre leur tour aussi. Être à l'air libre, avoir leur propre capacité de mouvements, ne plus être qu'une voix agaçante au fond d'un crâne. Mais Randy n'avait pas le courage de révéler la vérité à Abbie quand celle-ci était sur le point de pleurer. Le cœur de l'homme se brisa dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

C'était le retour des mensonges. Dieu qu'il détestait ça...

**oOoOo**

Mike n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé d'appeler à l'aide, de crier, mais il ne contrôlait aucune partie de son corps, ni ses bras qui tentaient de l'étrangler, ni ses cordes vocales qui ne produisaient qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible. Il avait tout essayé pour se libérer, mais ses tentatives étaient restées des échecs. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son visage et Mike se demanda qui de lui ou d'Isadora abandonnerait le premier... sans doute lui.

« T'es tellement pathétique mon vieux, ricana Isadora, et tu penses sérieusement que tu vas pouvoir protéger Maggy comme ça ? T'es même pas capable de te sauver la peau ! J'ai du mal à le dire mais Maggy peut avoir davantage de muscles que toi mon pauvre ! Ça t'arrive jamais de te défendre dans la vie ? Tu laisses tout le monde te marcher dessus comme ça ? Vraiment pitoyable... »

Il aurait voulu la faire taire, et effacer son horrible sourire de son visage. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il était ridicule, incapable de se libérer de sa propre poigne. Il n'avait jamais été le type de personne à se mettre en colère sans arrêt, s'offusquer pour un rien. Alors peut-être bien qu'il se laissait un peu marcher sur les pieds, mais il n'avait jamais été pitoyable !

« T'es tellement mou et inintéressant que je commence à envisager d'aller m'amuser ailleurs, continua la blonde, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je verrai bien une blonde horripilante qui ne sait pas se servir des capacités extraordinaires qu'elle a reçu... Tu penses qu'elle aimerait ma visite ? Bien sûr, toi tu seras mort... »

Une colère sourde gronda au fond de ses tripes, elle hurlait à Mike qu'il la libère pour qu'elle puisse régler son compte à cette salope albinos. Personne ne s'en prenait à Maggy. Jamais. La colère roulait dans ses veines et s'entrechoquait dans tous les coins de son cerveau. Il allait se venger, il allait la faire payer et la faire souffrir comme il se devait. Parce qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Elle était une nuisance qu'il se devait d'éliminer. Pour sa survie, et pour la sécurité de Maggy. La Colère ronronna en sentant que Mike la libérait de ses chaînes. Elle gonfla et prit le contrôle. Il n'entendait plus les cris d'Isadora, sa tête entière bourdonnait. Sa vision s'obscurcit quelques secondes puis la pression qui le retenait s'enleva avec une telle force qu'il tomba à la renverse. Mike se releva immédiatement, restant sur ses gardes. Son propre regard le déstabilisa. Un double de lui-même était posté derrière Isadora et lui tenait fermement les mains dans le dos, son autre main maintenait durement le visage de la jeune femme, pour l'empêcher tout mouvement.

Mais Isadora souriait, pas ce genre de sourire sincère, celui qui vous disait « Je le savais ». Mike hoqueta sous la surprise et son double grésilla quelques instants avant de s'évanouir dans l'air. La jeune femme tomba au sol, ramenant ses bras autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Mike aperçut nettement qu'elle saignait du nez.

« C'était pas si difficile, murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir. »

* * *

**_À suivre..._ **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage :)**


End file.
